Family Guy Presents: A Quahog Wedding!
by savior94
Summary: At the city named Quahog, all was "normal" and Meg Griffin she was like all days to fight with her tragic life when, after than she was nineteen, meet randomly a boy than change finally her life, even if isn't easy have all than it would, especially if is her. But someone was trying to ruin her best day ever, she will have that than she has always dreamed, or it be ruined as same?
1. A normal Family Guy meeting

**A/S**

 **Hello, my name is savior94, and this is my Fan Film Story of Family Guy.**

 **First, this is a full story divided in thirteen chapters and for make it easy to read, I divided it like this.**

 **Hope you will follow this story because I care about it. Oh, I've almost forgot, in this story there will be five of my OCs, one already appeared.**

 **Enjoy the reading!**

That was a nice day for going outside at Spooner Street, and in a little home of there, it lives Peter Griffin, a man with more body mass than grey mass, and was going at his favorite bar to have fun with his friends like all days, but...  
"I've to go, see you soon Lois"  
"Bye Peter!" greeted his wife  
He was to leave out of there, but someone he didn't want to found him appeared on front to him, a girl with brown sportive hair than wears a fuchsia hat, a pink and white shirt and round glasses  
"Hey dad, where are your going now?"  
He stay astonished and doesn't move a muscle meanwhile than the girl continue to talk to him  
"You have promised to me than today we had to go to the concert of my favorite group, for my birthday gift!" She was his daughter named Meg  
She was angry because Peter, three days ago, had promised at her to going to the Maroon 5's concert, since the last week had made nineteen, but him have more desire to going at the bar with his best friends  
So, he think a good excuse for go away from her without than she calls her mother to scold him  
"Sorry girl, but if you see I'm too busy, I need to shake off the problems without the problems" but later he think on the phrase than have said  
"Oh crap!" Exclaimed  
She never would accepted this easily, he has promised to her this, and her would so much go there now  
"But, we have the tickets and all the day, and you want to go at your stupid shack as always?!" said raising her voice  
The father didn't know what to do in this situation  
"Hum..." But the man farted and said quickly  
"Yes, bye bye" Peter ran away as fast than he could leaving his daughter with a disappointed angry face  
Despite being used to these things, this day doesn't have a good mood, so, furious, she get back into the house slamming the door and starting to get mad swearing and punching the walls  
Meantime in the kitchen, a boy with blonde hair, blue shirt, and a yellow and black hat, was looking at his sister astonished  
"Wow, I've never seen her so furious since she drank the beer thinking it was lemonade"  
*flashback*  
Meg went to the kitchen thirsty, she was seeing everywhere, but something caught her attention, a white bottle with a curious yellow liquid inside  
Without thinking about, for the thirsty, she grab it and drank all at once, but it passed time, than she started to shouting at the pet, just for do the household affairs  
He was a white dog that had the ability to walk and talk like humans  
"YOU, BASTARD OF A WHITE DOG, WASH THESE CLOTHES BEFORE THAN IS WORSE FOR YOU!" She said meanwhile than showed him an avalanche of clothes of all kinds  
"Okay, there's no need to shout, I do this anyway, damn!" He replied annoyed  
Suddenly, Meg took all the avalanche of clothes and threw it to the poor dog  
"C'MON!" He returned to the surface, and tried to ask her something, having a little fear of the answer  
"Sorry, but why you don't wash the clothes?" But the drank girl took him by the throat and said angrily  
"BECAUSE NO, NOW CLEAN ALL, BEF-BEFORE THEIR BACK OR FOR YOU IS THE E-END!" but suddenly she fell to the ground and fall asleep  
"Okay..." and him returns to do what she has said.  
*end flashback*  
Meanwhile, the dog named Brian and a child with a football-shaped head, the third son of the family, were talking about the escape from an asylum, classic  
"Stewie, you can't get out of there if you are already mad!"  
"But I can do it, I tell you!" Said serious the baby man  
The child continues to tell him off by a long time, but his friend was stubborn and determined to make him understand the opposite  
"No, I have already said that they will remain until you come back sane"  
Meanwhile than the two spoke, however, voices and screams began to louder from below, worried, the housewife Lois arrived here and found a horrible disaster in the living room  
"Oh my god, Meg, what the hell are you DOING?!" But she doesn't hear her, it was too furious, and continue to blame the house with punches and kicks  
"I hate all, I hate all this fucking family, and I hate everyone!" Pissed off, Lois immediately scolded her  
"Meg, go to your room and think on what you've done, now!"  
In response, she running upstairs in tears meanwhile then Brian and Stewie finished the conversation  
"Stop it with this story, or we'll finish like Barack Obama at Las Vegas"  
*start scene*  
Barack Obama continues aiming the money he won on the table  
"Stop president!" Said his bodyguard, but as too late, Obama lost all the money and laughed a lot  
"Damn democrats"  
*end scene*  
"Anyway, I can get out of that prison for psycho, but no Meg, he he" said jokingly the child  
"Stewie, what is happened there?" Asked worried Brian for the event of downstairs  
"I have no idea, but now I will go at the park to play a little, you will go with me?" Asked sweetly to him, but the dog is too worried to play with Stewie, but in his mind the walk on the park was a good idea for a dog like him. He was undecided what to do now  
"I don't know, I will stay here to control a thing, but you can go if you will"  
"C'mon, look what I have?!"  
And Stewie showed him a yellow and succulent ball that he had taken, and in a moment, Brian decided one thing at all...  
"Oh well, let's go now, gimme the ball, ball, ball!" He drew him, holding the ball in the direction of his nose, and they left the house  
"Catch her!" the child throws the ball and believing it had launched, the pet went in the direction and for lucky it wasn't almost hit by a car  
"Watch where you going moron!" Said angrily a man than for a little have missed the tragedy  
Stewie said  
"Ah, you dogs, when you see the balls are like Quagmire with the black women"  
*flashback*  
A black woman passed near in a house, and a man with a prominent chin and a red shirt with the flowers was watching from the window ready for the action  
"Three, two, one..." suddenly, he left his house and chasing the woman, but she discovered it and fled screaming  
"Where are you going baby, I just would talking to you a little, giggity".  
*end flashback*  
Inside Griffin's house meanwhile, it wasn't almost nobody, except a girl than crying because was been betrayed by her father for a stupid thing, again  
This isn't a new event, because her father in whole life doesn't recognize her, prank badly with her, and humiliate her to all the city. For him and her family, are such a funny jokes, just for the show, but for her, her life is a badly torture, and the reason of all this, because was ugly, they said...  
"Oh damn world than doesn't kill me, why I'm useless, and why all hate me so much?!" But suddenly in her mind thinks than the cause isn't the people, but was herself, like the others said to her  
"Maybe because is only me, aaah, I just wanna kill myself!" Meg returns to crying, for a long time, and there's no way to stop her, neither her brother Chris than have tried  
After a while suddenly, a strange noise caught her attention  
"Huh?" Someone or something knocking incessantly in her window, so she stopped to cry, wiped her eyes with her hand and, curious, open the window of her room.  
She saw, clung to the her window, a boy with long brown hair that had a red jacket in a black sweater, blue jeans, dark-red shoes, and wearing in his neck a necklace with a silver circle-shaped pendant  
"H-Hi, I-I hear your pain, and so-so..." but the girl stop him irritated than wanted questions from him  
"Who are you, and what are you doing there, you want to make me a prank uh?" Asked threateningly  
The stranger boy start to feeling sad hearing her words, if he felt her pain in his heart  
"No, is, just, than I hear you crying, and I-I, would just comfort you. I understand your, pain, be a lightning rod girl" he was risking his life, but Meg to hear him began again to desperate and said  
"Yes, and I'm ugly, useless, and a total dumbass just like a sh..." but him interrupt her saying  
"No, you aren't useless, you are useful, don't say this please..." when he said this, the girl comes back to be happy and smiles back  
"Now, please, help me, I'm falling..." Meg takes him hand and help to enter in her room  
The unknown boy adjusts his jacket and said, walking over to her  
"Anyway, pleasure, my-my name is Salvatore, Salvatore Faminoso, and your name is Megatron, but all calls you Meg, right?"  
"How do you know my name if I never seen you here?" She asked amazed by the mysterious guy, either by his funny surname and because he knew her name  
"Well, I moved here recently, I'm a Italian" he said proud of himself  
"You're from Italy, wow, you know that a year ago we were there?!"  
"I know" the two laughs for a little but Meg would have more questions...  
"I have a question for you, why you know all this things about me?"  
"Hum, I don't know just about you, I know all Quahog's people things"  
"That's amazing, and why you know all this, maybe you're an underpaid fortune-teller"  
*start scene*  
A blind fortune-teller man has trying to guess the color of the t-shirt of a girl, and for to do this, he touched her boobs  
"Blue and pink, maybe?" Says happy, but the mother of the girl, angry, slaps him and go with her daughter far away from the man  
"I wasn't paid enough for this..."  
*end scene*  
"Hum, it's a secret he he. Now, it was good to meet you, but now I've return at my home and..." he faking to walk out the door but Meg instinctively pulled him, taking his hand  
"Wait, I mean, don't go now, stay for a little here, I would meet you better, if you want..."  
"Yes..." the Italian sat next to her in her bed and said  
"Ever since I saw... hum, hear you, I waited so long this moment" the two began to converse together  
Her has not stop the boy just for meeting him, in her deep, she felt than that boy wouldn't be like the others, in somehow, she was feeling good with him  
Wow, this guy maybe it's the right one, also it seems okay, yahoo!  
After a while, Peter Griffin comes back to home happy  
"Lois, I'm back, you have cooked the lunch" he meanwhile sits in the couch and continues  
"I'm so hungry that I would eat two whole houses"  
She went and start to said angrily  
"It's almost ready, however, we will discuss you and I!"  
"Wait, don't tell me, maybe is the fact that the mayor has beaten his cousin?" Answered shocked  
"No Peter, is for your daughter!"  
"What, an apocalypse or a psycho was trying to rape Chris?" Asked again confused, but this time the red-haired woman put her palm of the hand on her forehead  
"Sorry, but I don't understand, what you are saying?" Told defending himself  
"No, is than your daughter was all mad this morning, and now is in her room to crying, you know why?" the husband fat man thinking a little, and said  
"Hum Lois, because she is in her period, strangely it comes always at his time"  
"No Peter"  
Lois scolded him with a loud voice  
"It's because you haven't take her to the concert for your selfishness, that's why!"  
"Oh, you think than I must..." The wife send the fat man with a white shirt to apologize with his "daughter", but just as soon as open the door of Meg's room, he see a stranger guy with her and suddenly shout, scaring the two guys  
"WHAT THE...?!"  
Peter goes away faster and return with a bazooka-shaped gun ready to shoot the intruder with his style  
Meg was the first to talk with him for calming down  
"Hello, dad, it's not than it seems, we just talking here..." Salvatore also tried to calm down Peter before hit him  
"Hello Meg's father, I just wanted to talk to her and c..." but him has not finished to say the word than him fired it with the result of destroying the wall of the room and throwing him far away  
"MONSTER!" Shouted Meg horrified for the happening, and she go away from the room to go to the rescue of the poor hurt boy.

 **-END OF THE CHAPTER ONE-**


	2. The begin of a Friendship and more

In the kitchen, the whole family was at the table for lunch, including the mysterious boy, who had welcomed him quite well, then was meanwhile explaining the reason for his visit...

"So, you moved to meet only our daughter?" Lois asked curious about his story

Salvatore said to them

"Yes, you know Meg's parents..." but Peter, outraged by the event, interrupted him in a bad way

"Hey, but I can't explain how hell do you know all about us and understand Meg?!"

"Well, I know that she's has been abused several times by you, tell me why you do that?!" Meg, scared, told him to cut short but he wanted to scold him badly

"Hum, I-I don't remember why..." lied

"You don't remember, uh?"

"Talking about other, Salvatore, what you know about me?" Said the dog meanwhile eat an apple

"Let's see, I know that you have had so many girlfriends, especially one, and you're dead once, but Stewie..." but Stewie shut out him with a piece of bread

The boy spits the bread and continued to talk

"And, I also know that Chris on Halloween of two years ago has unconsciously made out with..." This time, he was blocked by the boy in question who threatened him with a punch

"You know a little too much things man"

Embarrassed and not for end it tragic, Meg finish to eat first and said

"Well, it was beautiful to meet you, but now you should go, right?"

"Right" The unknown boy stand up without finish the lunch

"I hope that we will see you again Meg"

"I hope so, bye Salvatore" she greeted him all the time, hoping that she would see him again, hoping...

"Goodbye" The boy opened the door and walked away, but before going, him looked at the window and saw something that made him feel bad

"The asshole has a crush!" They was repeat that words for many times against Meg, except Brian

Peter, for final, has fartered her in the face again and everyone laughed on it, and the girl before, shout bad words and after, run furious in her room crying

"Oh god, it really do these things at her, is worse than I expected..."

*start scene*

A musical episode started with Peter and Lois had a party for their daughter but she was tripped by her brother and the fat dad shoot him with the bazooka killing him instantly, but, it was just a scene...

*end scene*

Two days later, Peter and his friend with a big chin, Glen Quagmire, were talking about sex when the two looked at Meg and the mysterious boy talking over there

"Who is the guy than speak with your daughter Peter?" Said a little curious for the stranger guy

Peter said serious to him

"Look, I don't know exactly who is, but begins to bother me, like the soap opera then Lois was watching time ago"

*flashback*

Lois and Peter were watching in the TV a soup opera called "Life's words" and she's weeping, but Peter didn't want to watch this lazy and disgusting broadcast

"Look Lois, I know that you like it this, but in this case I would go away, I've disgust to watch this stuff" but she replied with a demonic voice

"No, stay here, or I put one thing straight in your darkest point!" He eventually stood there frozen and she began to sob

*end flashback*

Salvatore meanwhile was flirting with Meg when her father Peter approached here, scaring the two

"Hi, the two lovebirds have finished talking?" Said sarcastically

"Oh dad, what are you doing here?" Answered the daughter

"Hi Mr. Griffin, how are you, you know than your daughter is a sweetie girl?" But he scraped the poor boy and took Meg's arm to take her away

"You and I should talk about something young lady"

"Hey leave me!" Peter dragged her away into the house leaving Salvatore confused a lot

After being taken to the house she asked shouting

"What do you want from me, dad?!" She was furious and wanted explanations from him

Peter said

"You can't go out with a guy like that, you're my property and I can't let you to one of this, guys!"

"But please, don't start again with this story!" her voice starts to loud

"I can choose who I want to be with me, and him isn't like the others, it's different, I feel it here!" she touched her body right where is her heart, but the dad doesn't accept this

"Yes, like Jackie Chan and the USA"

*start scene*

Jackie Chan was hitting with karate an American flag just because a squirrel was there to insult him

"You're alright, or you're blind yellow?!" He, furious, killed the squirrel and then he bowed and said happy

"Whoglioo"

*end scene*

"This doesn't have sense, c'mon dad!" She implored him with soft eyes but he shivered and said disgusted

"No, forget it!" but Lois had hear him and irritated took a running and kick right in his ass causing him pain

"This is for not having figured out two days ago" she then grabbed him by his shirt and continued to scold him

"And leave than our daughter hangout with that boy, okay?!"

"Okay..."

Evening fell, and meanwhile than Brian and Stewie was playing a game called "Spy the sucker", Meg and Salvatore were going to the park with the family car, but the stranger guy was driving, because just for the attention of her

"Salvatore, a little curiosity, but you know how to drive?!" Said worried for their safety

The Italian guy said nervous

"Well, I need to tell the truth, not exactly..." But almost they ended up crashing into a tree and reached their destination

"Whoa, that's okay, here we are"

At the Griffin's house...

"Why do you care of Meg now?" Brian asked, confused by the bizarre name of the game of his friend

"You'll see..." Stewie assured him with a strange wink

He was watching the couple with a very sophisticated device and wanted to do some trick for having fun a little

In the park, Salvatore looked the stars, and said to the girl

"How many stars are beautiful tonight, but beautiful like you doesn't exist"

"Thanks, almost no one had told me something so sweet before" said her blushed, but in response, Salvatore said, changing the tone

"I know, before, they're so lovely with you and after a while, dumped you without thinking"

She, hear this, suddenly stops on a bench changing mood and the boy sat next to her worried

"Sweetey, what's wrong?" answered sad

"Nothing..." but suddenly, thinking about him word...

"Wait, sweetey?!" Asked to him confused from the strange nickname

Salvatore said

"Yes, for me you are sweetey" but Meg has watching him not good

"I can't call you like that?"

"No, hum, yes, but..." and she looked down

Salvatore said

"Do you feel good? Looks like a sad hippopotamus ill"

*start scene*

In this scene a hippo was ill and said

"Uff, this crisis is killing me, like a lion eating catnip" and starts a scene of a scene

Now there's a lion eating a bunch of catnip than said disgusted

"That's nasty, this grass is like a..." but the hippo and Salvatore stop him to starts a new scene brokered the barrier of the logic

*end scene*

Meantime, Meg was thinking about his past and the boy

Salvatore is a nice guy, he treats me like a princess, and if it was only a bad liar... thinks in her mind, but her suddenly, looking for answers in her heart, answered him a question than left the guy surprised

"You love me, right?!"

After recovering from the shock, Salvatore accidentally dodged a lightning caused of the machine of Stewie and said

"Yes, it doesn't matter if the others consider you a fat and ugly loser, for me, you're beautiful Meg!" Hearing this, she was embarrassed, causing a clouding in her glasses, so she took them off and fell to clean them with her shirt, dodging unconsciously a boulder always caused by the baby named Stewie

"Oh, you-you think so?" Said her shyly, but the child in his home was tired of watching these things with his machine

"And fuck, get hurt you!"

"Yes sweetey, I love you"

Finally she's felt happy, felts that Salvatore, the strange Italian guy, could be her savior, so, sweetly, says to him

"Me too..." the two are about to kissing, but Stewie suddenly struck the two lovebirds with a steel bat that made them lose consciousness and Brian covered his eyes

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed shocked

The child celebrated his victory trying to say a great effected phrase, but someone went here and stole it

"In your face losers!"

"You stole my joke, stupid jerk less of a pixel sub-brand!" for the angry Stewie presses a button in his computer which dropped a thing in the head of the guy causing him a cerebral hemorrhage

"Ha, now rest in peace, Angel"

The days passed, and between farts, paraplegics dancers, flashbacks, and knows each other, the two became good friends, for now, and two weeks later, while the householder Peter invited his wife to dinner to apologize for the fact that he didn't understand her, his daughter Meg called with the phone his friend Salvatore for a romantic date

"Hi Salvatore, what about a dinner together tonight?"

"Sure, we'll see you at the restaurant sweetey"

"I'll see you right there, see you soon baby" and kissed him on her phone and closed, but approached his brother Chris who had heard it all

"That one, will go the same way as the other guys sister, don't expect it too much" said annoyed

Meg meanwhile, took a pink stylish dress in her closet and said

"Don't be stupid Chris; this time is the right one!"

She put back the dress and tried to search another one, she wanted to be a nice day, but Chris knew how it would end, and say it says all

"Hum, you remember that time that you have known that boy crippled by his dog"

*flashback*

At the street, the girl met a boy with red hair and with a black eye, she greeted him, but he didn't answer

"How are you, Frederick?" Her tried again and finally has an answer from him

"He-he-hello Meg; I would die!" But he wasn't alone, he had pointed a gun from behind by his dog, a crazy bully Rottweiler, who wanted than the boy kiss her or he would kill him

So, the dog shoot and kill the boy and Meg go away screaming horrified

"He wanted this, pathetic" he kicked him on the back and left him painful

*end flashback*

"But don't be an idiot Chris, is so cute, thoughtful, and then don't run away like the others than I meet you know?" said her feeling good to say this

"I have a bad feeling about him..."

"Now you, devi andare via!" Said with an Italian voice and the brother go away doubted

"Thanks Salvatore, hihi" she tried the dress than she had chosen, but Stewie unconsciously burned it with an unsuccessful experiment

Sadly, so, after she put something else, she was ready to leave

"If something happens, call me, okay?" Recommended the dog friend who was in the meantime drinking his favorite drink, the Martini

"Don't worry Brian, I trust him blindly, not like Mr. Quagmire"

*flashback*

Quagmire had blindfolded Meg to surprise her, he told her that he wanted excuse her for a year ago when she dated him, but as soon as unwrapped her, she find many wolves horny and Quagmire like a wolf than said

"Wolfin' tasty!" and together they began to howl

"What the?!" Said her worried for her destiny

*end flashback*

 **End of Chapter Two**


	3. Lovin' accidents

**A/S**

 **Wow, already two favorites, thanks for all, I appreciate it.**

 **Now I have an announce, if you all wants the sequel of this, like and comment at the end because I have already finished that**

 **Now enjoy the third chapter people!**

At the restaurant for the date, Salvatore was there sitting at the most chic table, and was wearing a trendy tuxedo, and he had combed his hair just for the occasion

"I'm waiting you babe..." said Salvatore with a rose in the hand for her

"Oh, hello Salvatore, how are you today?" asked her friendly

"When I stay with you its all right sweetey"

The girl blushed to hear him, and said

"Don't be silly you" she sat next to him and put the rose in the vase on the table and the waiter coming, but when he saw the two, him runs away faster

"Damn, she just had to be here, is worse than I thought" but a female cook shouted something that intimidate him

"Oh my god, this is my bad day!"

At the date of Peter and Lois, the wife of him wears a dress with the same color as her home blouse, and wearing earrings in the shape of musical key and she wore red boots while Peter was wearing a tuxedo too

"Sorry than I hated your soap opera and all the rest, but I will show you that I'm sorry for real, now!" Said sadly

"No Peter don't..." but she didn't have time that Peter suddenly stand up and start singing a song than called him

"Without you, I was a Peter Griffin"

''You know a little thing right now, a thing than not understand in a row. A feeling than you give me, a love than you replacing be...''

The man continue to sing phrases meaningless and all clapping him

Lois, too shamed, ran away in the bathroom, but in the other date...

"Waiter!" The Italian boy was angry for the waiter than doesn't coming

"Calm down..." But she stops to talk when saw who's coming towards them

She as the worst person who gets on that dinner, one that didn't want to see after the close of their school, the most popular girl, Connie D'Amico

"Hey loser, who is this, maybe is your new crush there be a flop like you, haha!"

Salvatore, suddenly, stands up and shouts out at the girl

"Connie D'Amico, how daring you to tell this, you're a badly flop, and just for saying, this guy will be hers boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND?!" Connie, hearing the stranger is now outraged and offended

"Hum, I don't know who are you stranger, but don't dare to talk to me like that anymore, and how do you know my name?!" The situation was hot a lot

"I just know this, and now yo..." but Meg shut him out putting her hand to his mouth, and her said nervous

"Excuse me, but could you wait just a moment?" She took him under the table to talk privately with him

"Salvatore, you shouldn't continue to talk to her like this, you should know that Connie is one that is revengeful, you know that recently, a boy has unconsciously just tore a lock of hair and don't imagine how it ends"

*flashback*

Now we saw a boy be beaten violently by the athletes of the school and he being spat in the face by Connie

"So you learn, stupid idiot!"

*end flashback*

The two return to their chairs and the blonde lady said sarcastically

"After all, you make a good couple together, ha-ha!"

Salvatore and Meg looked her bad, but Connie hasn't finished joking about their two

"But for curiosity, you, you know who is she?" Answer at the Italian male than stand up and said to her

"Yes, she's the normalest person than I meet here" hear him, Meg felt blessed and happy but also a little worried about the health of his friend

The blonde was tired of that crappy guy, and before she leaving the restaurant, said

"I hope you have luck, because you need it dude, haha!"

Meg was visibly shocked at the words he had said to Connie, but after, he sat down and remained calm as if nothing was happened

"So, where were we?"

"Look, you shouldn't do it, you was silly" said angry

"Instead yes, waiter!" And finally the waiter came and they took the orders and ate

Meanwhile in home, the brother Chris was searching something for play, but he did scare his little brother Stewie in his room

"Damn you, what are you doing stupid fat?!" Exclaimed angry of him

"Stewie, can I play with you with that?" He said, pointing to the machine of the child

"No!" But the blonde boy presses a button and the machine of days ago launched lightning in the zone of Lois and Peter was dating then frightened the woman who was locked in the bathroom ashamed

"And, and now what's going on?!" Said scared

Peter suddenly turns close to her and...

"Surprise!" Said him instantly scaring her

"Aaahhh!" She is stunned to the point that struck him so hard that put him K.O

"Sorry Peter..."

After have dinner, the two lovebirds went to the park for spend some time together

Meg was holding the hand of Salvatore when she said

"That was brave to confront her, but perhaps there was no..."

Salvatore, gently, put his finger on her lips and said

"You've been humiliated by her too many times because I couldn't do anything, there's needed sweetey"

Oh, maybe it could be really my partner, he is so considerate with me, and he could even sacrifice for me, oww Salvatore interrupts her thought, making her return to the real world

"Oh, look here" he pointed to the sky with the moon and they felt a howl of a wolf Quagmire

Watching the moon she has a thirst for curiosity and she stopped sitting on the lawn and asked Salvatore something unexpected

"You know other about me?"

He sat next to her and said

"I know than you are allergic to peanuts, you're sensible and you get angry easily, you have weight problems, you're the crush of Neil Goldman and you hate him, you love pop music, you have a strong character and you're smart, but also a little naive. Oh, and I know well that you had many relationships in the past, one with Brian"

"Wow, I don't know how you know the whole story about me, but I want to know something more about you, first, where are your parents?" Answered her

"They live in Italy and didn't come with me, I just say this, and, I also have a sister like you, but..."

"But, but what?"

But he said instantly

"No nothing, but now we think to look at the beautiful view like you..."

They looked at the sky saying their affectations and talking to each other until it returns at her home, however, Peter and Lois was already came back, but with them it was also the disabled friend of Peter and his wife introverted

"Thanks for the ride Bonnie, our car was blocked"

Bonnie said with her usual voice

"There's no problem Lois"

"If you want, I make a cup of tea" said Lois friendly

"No Lois, it's too late, me and Joe have to do something very, private tonight"

She came up to him with a perverted face but Joe was confused, and asked at his wife

"What?" But his question made her angry suddenly

"Oh, every time I say always this you look like a fool; you look worse than Michael Jordan with the midlife crisis!"

*start scene*

The scene starts with Michael Jordan playing with children in school uniform

"Hey you, watch where going with the ball!"

Jordan said

"Excuse me, I am like you, but more dynamic than you" he launched the ball with dynamicity, but it bounces on a head of a child and broke a window

"It's his fault!" He indicated the child had hit with the ball and ran away faster.

*end scene*

Later, Salvatore and Meg arrived at their destination and it was late evening

"It was good Salvatore, see y... " but her is stopped by the Italian than took from his pocket a necklace with a heart and wear it at her shyly and said

"Oh, I forgot, this is the symbol for what I feel for you sweetey, I love you"

Suddenly she gets excited and feels than that gesture than her was a queen for Salvatore, so, for instinct, she took him and passionally kissed him and then pulled him to her home to give him a special surprise, but when she opened the door there was the mother Lois angry than attends her daughter

"Hey lady, why you came back so late, huh?!" But when she saw that there was Salvatore between the lips of her, she shouted bewildered

"Hey, what are you going to do at this moment?!"

He gently pulled away from the kiss and said to her happy

"Try to guess, now I've go into the good graces of your daughter!" Finally the two go upstairs to do what nature commanded leaving the bewildered woman more bewildered than normal

"What?!" Shouting loud

After that, Lois trying to stop them running but her husband Peter blocked her taking her arm

"Let them go, so that guy will have a nasty surprise that he didn't forget too easily!" But when he said, it was almost puked

"We gonna stop them Peter, we can't know if that is someone like Quagmire or not" Said deranged a lot

"Just relax Lois, soon everything will be ended..." but at the thought suddenly runs in the bathroom for puking hardly

Meanwhile, Chris Griffin hear his sister that returned for the date and try's to search her

"Meg?" Him calls her three times, but she no respond, but after, he hears strange rumors on her room

Chris was coming closer to the room and opened the door, and he has see something that makes him run at the bathroom than immediately puking on the water

"Oh god, oh god, what-I-fucking-see...!"

But there was even his father than said disgusted

"I know, god, no one had ever succeeded in this titanic enterprise, is worse of looking Scarlett Johansson at natural!" after he said this the real photo of her appears

They spent twenty minutes to puking, until Chris and his father went to bed tired and nauseated, meanwhile in the house, Stewie and Brian were in the child's room to discuss, but there hears moans than are a little annoying

"Today I feel than the end of that bitch is next" he was struggling with his attacks to conquer the world and Brian was trying to persuade him

"I have said this many times Stewie, don't kill the hand that feeds you" But the dog hears the noise of there and exclaimed

"Oh man, what's going now?!"

"Don't think it friend, or you'll end like when you buried the bone and not you remembered where he'd ended"

*flashback*

Brian had dug holes all over the yard and it was completely crazy, Peter and Stewie went to check out but also the dog dug under them and so fell into total darkness

"Oh look, I've found something!" Peter said finding a strange white object there

"Bah, disgusting'" He tossed it in the air disgusted, but hitting the white dog and making him fall too.

*end flashback*

"Okay, goodnight Stewie!" He kisses the forehead of the small child and then left the room restlessly

The next morning, everything was peaceful at Griffin's home

Peter was still asleep and was licking Lois's arm thinking it was the bone of his dream, Chris was in the bed covered and with a pillow in the head because of the noises of last night, the little Stewie was hugged his teddy Rupert, and in Meg's room...

"Good morning my sweet sweetey"

It was the sweet voice of Salvatore who gave her a good morning, but when opened the eyes she saw that they were under the covers without clothes, and with a burst of embarrassment, screams

"Aaaaaaaah!" She gets out of the bed and immediately covering himself with his bed sheet embarrassed a lot, but leaving the other naked

"Meg, hum, what's goin' on?" asked confused, while he is covering with his hands the south parts

"What I have done, what damn I have done!" She's repeating these words with her hands in her head, she felt guilty, and she didn't have to do this so soon

Salvatore meanwhile began to dress and, worried by the strange actions of her "sweetey", said

"You're okay Meg, you have headaches?"

"You, you made me lose my virginity!" Shouted angry by the fact that last night, but him, confused, said to her

"What you say, I know than you have lost alrea..." He tried to explain but was badly stopped

"Shut up you, oh my god, now I feel worse of when mom has played poker all night!"

*flashback*

"Yay, I win again, straight flush!" she showed the cards to all players, and took the chips but next she, drunk and sleepy, played in place of chips Stewie and unfortunately lost that hand

"Now I will have a new mom, thanks for the gift, red!" said sarcastically after than was took no other than Peter disguised as a transsexual

"Hihi, welcome in the family, Doris!"

*end flashback*

After this, Peter awoke and discovers one thing that made him angry a lot, a message to Angela, him boss, who said he was on vacation today

"Why damn should I stay at home just for vacation, it hasn't fucking sense, like Nicolas Cage than is Cage!"

*start scene*

"You don't say?!" Said the person in the scene

*end scene*

Suddenly came back Meg, who after having dressed, she feels exhausted and nervous about what was happened before, so, turned on the TV to forget and watched a show called

"A night for twofortwo"

"Jimmy, the last night was fantastic" said a woman with brown hair to her boyfriend in the bed with her

"You know, now I've make you pregnant just for have the baby all for myself!"

"What?!" She responded by beating him in a bad way and magically her vaginal doctor to tell a thing

"I did the analysis, and she's attends a baby..."

"What, and so, what am I doing!?"

At the end saw his naked boy than has died but the doc hasn't finished

"Let me finish and he isn't the father..."

"What?!" Shout more shocked than before, but...

"Let me finish bitch, I mean, wait." he turns and continue

"I mean than not only aspects two twins with two different fathers, but one is mine!"

The woman screamed, but screamed even the corpse of her husband, so Meg turned off the TV upset and bored

"Nah..."

Meanwhile secretly Salvatore, also dressed, was running away from the house hoping that the mother of Meg, Lois, didn't see him and asks him many questions, but when just opened the door, he found her with shopping bags in her hands

"Hello Meg's new boyfriend, where are you running so fast?" Was happened that he didn't want...

"Well..." he was looking for a good excuse to get away from her

"I have to go home, we meet again Mrs. Griffin" said the Italian faster running away, leaving the mother curious

In the kitchen, Brian and Stewie were to make breakfast with biscuits when Meg sat down and put her head on the table

"Meg, what's wrong?" Asked to her, but her didn't answer him

Stewie said suddenly

"I think than that guy has dumped her in the bed, classic scene, first him has persuaded her and after, will be gouged out his eyes and escaped covered with petrol"

The dog couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he was curious to see how it would end

"Yeah, now I hope he's giving fire and shoot himself at this moment, funny"

Brian has hearing enough of this...

"But don't be silly Stewie, is another problem, can't you see?" Asked angry

"Well..." Stewie watched her sister cry of both joy and sorrow and said in response

"Maybe has have the SSG, super short gastritis!" Brian didn't answer him again and, after eating the last cookie, left the kitchen outraged for the idiocy of the child

"What did I just say?"

 **End of Chapter Three**


	4. The joy and the pain of the Life

The afternoon that followed was no little eventful, because Peter and his friends were celebrating the birthday of their friend Joe at Peter's house due to an unexpected event

Their downing beers and having fun making so much noise than the housewife was tired of that horrible mess they were doing and intervened

"Guys, why you're not going to the Drunken' Clam for doing these f*****g noises!" That's the name than the local in which they always the four friends have always a good time

"Hello Lois, I'm sorry, but the local was restructuring due to a certain character... " said the black man with the funny laugh while he looked at the character in question, which was Peter

*flashback*

Peter accidentally had balled and was hitting everything meanwhile than his other friends urged him, but before hitting always said

"PeterBall!"

Unexpected the man went to hit by mistake the owner of the local, a strong black man with afro hair

"Sorry Jerome..." Peter apologized, but unexpectedly puking right on him, and angry, the black threw him away from here as a bowling ball against a group of boys than be exactly the position of the ninepins

Jerome, after the strike, said jumping still dirty with vomit

"Yabadabadoo!".

*end flashback*

"Well, don't make too much noise, okay?" She advised him, but when she left their for only five minutes and then returned, she found the pandemonium in the house, including a sofa dirty with the beer, broken paintings, and a half-naked Chris half-shocked at the ground

"What the hell happened here?!" Said shocked

"Hi mom, it's not as it seems..." said his son in that painful state.

Passed a day to reflect on the past, present, because of the jokes from her family, and the future, the next morning, the woman named Meg left the house for a little, but she met around someone unpleasant, and certainly wasn't his "friend" Salvatore

"Hi Meg, how no see?!" The boy that talk was a classic type nerd with braces on teeth, a shrill and spitting voice and Meg hated him so much, he was, Neil Goldman

"Oh, not you too Neil" now she knew that the day had taken a wrong turn and could only end like this, or maybe not

"Tell me, something has happened to you before, you know, I heard from a bird that your alleged boyfriend dumped you, don't tell me to make room for me, is it so?" But her reaction doesn't show good; she grabbed his windpipe and said powerful

"Listen, I'm not in a good mood for those things, so listen to me, now walk away from me and don't come back, have you understood?!" meanwhile she pointed to the ravine in front of them and she let him go

Neil touched his painful throat and said jerkily

"Okay calm do-down Meg, just for saying, if the videogames have learned me, if you lose a life, you'll always use another..." but before she could speak, a boy than she meet said shouting

"Hey nerd, stay away from her!" For her it was just the straw that broke the camel, so when Salvatore came here, she gave a blow on the head of both boys

"Ouch, sweetey, why you have do that?" He put his hands to his head for the pain

"You called her sweetey?!" Said the nerd shocked, he hadn't never given to her this nicknames

Meg answered to him annoyed

"Them are private things, anyway, now you leave us alone Neil?"

"Alright, see you soon Meg" the nerd took off leaving them alone, if you say, because there were people who came to watch the curious scene

"It has happen for real, that girl wants to break him to pieces?"

"But who is that guy, I've had never seen him before, but for have my opinion, him as not escape from her" two men were arguing with each other, the fame of Meg wasn't so good after all to the city, we're knew from his ex that she was a bad woman, so they were afraid that the poor guy did the end of the others

"So, how is your life, sucks, right?" Asked Salvatore for begin the conversation, but he knew something was wrong with her

"Yeah, since when you have enchanted me and have sex with YOU" Said to him, pointing to the phrase "you"

All the people were shocked and some of them fainting with vomit in their mouth but Salvatore began to be sad, and reply

"What, please, don't say this, I don't have deluded you, I love you for real, trust me!"

"Sure, how all my boys saying this at the beginning"

Salvatore doesn't believe what her just saying to him, and he was feeling guilty

"And..." her continue increasing the voice

"When I was dream myself thinking that is a true love, and after that, they throw me like a talking bag in the trash!"

*start scene*

"What the hell are you looking at, I'm just making a trip!" spoken him after being unloaded in a medium waste and sang a nursery rhyme

*end scene*

Meanwhile than the situation was going to deteriorate, the favorite man Peter Griffin was at work and his boss woman Angela was furious for what he had done, writing "Peter is a great" on all labels of the beers

"Mr. Griffin, what have you done?" Said her angry

"Nothing Angela, it's just that I have won at the lottery ticket, look"

Peter showed her the ticket; he had won well one-thousand dollars

"Congratulations, but now with the mess you've made will be cost you one thousand dollars"

Angela took the ticket from the hands of Peter, and continued

"And I will make you pay less, goodbye!" and she went away from the office leaving the man visibly sad

"Oh damn, so I cannot buy a kart as I always wanted to..."

*start scene*

Peter began to imagine the scene of a Kart race, like at the famous game Mario Kart, and they were all his family, even the boyfriend of his daughter and the giant chicken in his imagination

After a while he went on a cube object and got a banana peel, which immediately threw it on the ground making Meg and Salvatore slide and ended up crashing into a tree

He then took a golden mushroom and ate it, but he felt sick and suffered than he farted so many times that not just he went faster, but make all lose consciousness and he collided against the chicken making skid and he wins the race

*end scene*

"I'm the best, roadhouse!" said him after finishing his imagination

In the middle of the city in the meantime, Meg wanted explanations, she would know than he could just be a charlatan like everyone else and she would be again discharged or she could trust him blindly

"I've said than I don't like your freaky ex, I'm different from Michael, Luke or Anthony. And sorry for that loving night, but, I've feeling that true..."

"Shut up liar!" Shout her now desperate

"But I really love you, with all my soul, and now I think I can prove it only with a song" one listen to his words and was shocked

"Oh no, now he will also sing..." and so Salvatore sang a song than he have called

"The thing that we have always wanted"

Four men started to sing saying the title of the song four times

After their finish, Salvatore starts to sing

"The sorrows always had lived in our lives, and for who we love this is such nice" he moving against the people and continue

"Resentment wasn't enough for them, and suddenly the pain has hit more down, like a sandstorm in a town" Meg doesn't understand why him has song this, and has always angry with him but Salvatore continues

"Suffering has resurfaced from his abyss and there was no way to end all this, but someone soon would start to reacting, although this it has like betraying, if you define this aborting, his darkness past"

The Italian guy begins to weep and sings with other types of Quahog

"The thing that we have always wanted, was someone that you had needed, the thing that we have always wanted, we found it when us we kissed"

"The our meeting has succeeded just for an accident, the fate at times is so dement"

"One thing has wouldn't be entirely discounted, has than by me, you don't want be loved, but this doesn't happened, because I feel so ill, of you!"

Salvatore stops for a while to sing for said a thing to her "sweetey"

"I know than we made it has made it wrong, but believe me, you and I we're born to be together"

The boy continues to sing the song, but this time with more passion

"Suffering has resurfaced from his abyss and there was no way to end all this, but someone soon would start to reacting, although this it has like betraying, if you define this aborting, his darkness past"

"The thing that we have always wanted, was someone that you had needed, the thing that we have always wanted, we found it when us we kissed"

She began to be happy but Salvatore wasn't finished yet, he had a lot to show to her

"If you believe me, or not, I'm going to helping you a lot, for loving yourself"

"It's a promise by myself" he wigged and the men restart to sing with him

"The thing that we have always wanted"

"Suffering has resurfaced from his abyss and there was no way to end all this, but someone soon would start to reacting, although this it has like betraying, if you define this aborting, his darkness past"

"The thing that we have always wanted, was someone that you had needed, the thing that we have always wanted, we found it when us we kissed"

He stopped next to her and said sweetly

"I love you, and I would to you has be happy forever, ti amo"

After finishing singing, he kissed Meg and she returned him passionally

Her right now has changed to all that she had in mind, but the surprises wasn't over yet, because after they finish to kissing, Salvatore kneel down and took unexpectedly from the pocket of the trousers a packet and open it, shocking the girl

"Megatron Griffin, would you stay with me forever and marry me?" Inside it was a ring; this is a very marriage proposal

"He doesn't kidding, right?!" Said a shocked man for the happening meanwhile than him post it on Facebook

Peter Griffin, in that moment was at the work on the beer house and was using his phone for going on Internet

After a while him looking something than bewildered him

The post said:

*Amazing, the Quahog's marvel Meg Griffin have received a marriage proposal from a bizarre stranger!*

"What the fuck?!" Suddenly post a comment thinking than that was a joke

(Funny, L.O.L.)

It was a emotional silence here, disturbed only by whispers of the people beside still stunned from happening, and there in the crowd it was even Connie than went away disgusted by all this

It took a while, but she made the decision easier and worthy of all

"Yes, yes love, YES!"

Meg suddenly kisses him passionally than make all scream of happiness, or maybe of terror, but this isn't interesting, because meantime something of abnormal was happed behind Meg, something bad...

 **End of Chapter Four**


	5. Big and Seek troubles

**A/S**

 **Hello people, thanks again to follow this story, I haven't hoping of this success but, wow!**

 **Now I will tell you two things before to reading this chapter:**

 **One, soon in this story will appear another OCs, one very evil, stay tuned.**

 **Two, if you give me the favor to advise this story with your friends, I will thanks much.**

Later, when meanwhile Brian, Chris and Stewie were looking something of crazy at the TV, Meg went and announced something than upset all, even her parents than was going there for random

"Mom, dad, brothers, Brian, I have something to say, Salvatore wants my hand!" She show proud the ring to everyone, now she had realized her dream that she wanted to come true, but they were all too shocked of this

"WHAT!?" All shouting, even the old pedophile Herbert at the window with his dog

"Sorry, he he"

Lois was the first to speak shocked

"You-you marry him, are you crazy like the singer Ke$ha?!"

*start scene*

There was Ke$ha who was carrying two men in a strip club but then was stopped by a bouncer

"Where are you going lady?" Said, but she took from the chest of a man a bazooka and shoot him deadly, then walked like if nothing was happened, leaving terrified all the people there

*end scene*

Meanwhile, his brother Chris was shocked and couldn't believe at this

"No wait Meg, you will get married?!" Answered bewildered a lot

"Yes, isn't great?!"

The voice of the truth of the family said to her

"Meg, let's face it, you know than as too quick for this, isn't have passed enough time when you and he have met"

The family child said with his tone

"Great, now we have another problem in the family, hasn't enough two bitches and a fucking dog!"

"I know that, but is time than I've go away myself, he is my soulmate, I feel it in my heart, like when you Chris found money in your butt"

*flashback*

Chris moves in a strange way and collided with his father Peter

"Sorry dad, but has itchy the twins, maybe..." and he put his hand inside the trousers and found dollars

"Oh my god five-hundred dollars, now I can get rich..."

Hearing him, Peter was enthusiastic and took on the son the money and ran away from him

"Great, now let's put them safe" and put the money in his butt

*end flashback*

But the most upset of all has his father Peter than decides to act

"No, you can't do this, and now if you go away from here, hum, Chris will take your place in the show!"

*start scene*

In the kitchen at night, him, disguised as Meg, was looking for something to eat up when the mother came and said

"What are you doing at this hour?"

"I just wanted to..." but a voice far away stopped him

"Shut up Meg, go to sleep!"

"But..." He tried to fight back but nothing

"You have heard your father, now go to your room or you will suffer his wrath!"

"Okay mom..." but when he went into Meg's room Peter was right behind the door and when he/she put the pajama, although it was tight...

*prrrr*

Chris screamed for pain and puking, the father has farted in his face, as usual

"He he he" he ran away laughing uproariously

*end scene*

"Hey, don't think it dad!" He said aggressive at the thought of becoming the new Meg

Meanwhile, she was overjoyed and was turning on herself

"I'm so happy, I'm getting married, yahoo!" She continued to say these words, but Peter interrupted her in a bad way

"Shut up Meg, you don't get married, I forbid you!"

Hear him, she finished to celebrate suddenly and said directly

"Hey, you have to shut up now!" All the family was shocked, she had answered him

He, even hurt and furious, said to his daughter

"What the... how dare you, I forbid you to marry a guy with no name..."

His wife Lois told him just in time

"His name is Salvatore, and is an Italia...!"

"I don't give a fuck, however, you will not do this, because it looks more like a stupid joke that the truth!" but his daughter didn't agree, this time she really wanted to have something beautiful out of her life without than the father ruin it, so she countered said

"You know what, now I'm sick to hear your bullshits, I'm an adult for a long time, and now I would live my life with someone who appreciates me for who I am, so than I will never see you again, because you are a fucking selfish Peter, you disgust me. Goodbye!"

She opens the door and leaved the house running as fast as she could, leaving her family shocked and desperate

"She was very good, don't you think so Brian?" Said happy the little Stewie.

At the Griffin home, Lois and Chris was trying to console Peter that he was felt abandoned, after all he loved his daughter even though it was pretty bad. Brian meanwhile, ran to take her and keep her from making the wrong choice, but was too late; she was already gone too far

"Oh no, and now?"

"YOU CAN'T LET ME LIKE THIS, MEGATRON GRIFFIN!" Peter screams in despair at home, he was cry

"Ow, you know that our daughter is a woman and now you have to accept this..."

Lois said in an attempt to calm him down but he moved away his son and his wife and ran out like a rocket

"Nobody ruins Family Guy!" Shout outraged

"Wait daddy!"

But meantime the child Stewie following Brian in the research, and said to him

"Forget her Brian, now there we are free, it was just a burden for us" now resigned, the dog said

"Ok Stewie, let's come back home now..."

But backed to home they found Chris and Lois anxious and bewildered, and there was no sign of Peter

"Oh Brian, have you caught Peter?" said Lois

"What?" said Brian shocked

"Peter is ran away faster for take Meg and had said than nobody ruins Family Guy"

"Damnit!"

"We must stop him, or he will make a mess like when we buying a weapon in this zone"

*flashback*

Peter, with his wife, were going to buy a weapon to defend themselves and asked at the seller

"Hello, I want a gun to ward off intruders albinos and annoying"

"We have what I made for you sir" he has taken from the window a rifle shotgun and placed it near them

Peter said, taking the weapon

"Great, is a beautiful rifle, we take it"

"Is just three-hundred dollars sir" but Lois whispered at him that they don't have enough money and, so, Peter threatening the seller with the rifle shocking his wife

"Now I'll take this weapon so nobody gets hurt!" but carelessly he fired and hitting other guns and like a chain reaction, the whole place became full of bullet

"Oops"

Lois and Peter escaped and the seller became furious but he was hit by all the bullets

*end flashback*

Suddenly someone knock at the door and Lois open it, was the boyfriend of Meg visibly worried

"Mrs. Griffin, where's your daughter, I've need to talk to her right now!"

"Hum, you may call me Lois if you want, but however, Meg wasn't here, she ran away after had a dispute with Peter..."

"What, oh no..." he became sad and thinking

What would have made to her that bad guy!

"However, why you search her, guy?" Said the blonde brother of Meg

"My necklace, I've leave it in her room and I never separate myself from him" Lois helped him going to take it and when she returned with the necklace Salvatore put it back and said faster

"I have to found her; I can't think than she was suffering, we'll see again!" Salvatore left the house with the determination to find and comfort her and don't thinking about what he had done to her

"Bye..." Lois greeted him sad

Meanwhile, Peter Griffin was trying to found his daughter Meg, for first, went into the house of a man who was making out with his girlfriend in underwear and the two screamed, after, entered in a manhole and left it with an alligator that had hung on the head and took it off easily, then went into the courtyard of his friend with the big chin and saw her, or at least seemed it

"Meg?" He sneaks there, but when seems to have taken her, something hit him very hard than made him knockout

"Ouch, shut up, Meg..." finally he lost consciousness and was later caught and dragged by someone who looked strangely familiar

He spent an hour looking for her running, Salvatore found her near at the park visibly depressed and asked out of breath

"Oh sweetey, finally, I-I have found you, are you okay?!"

"Yes..." but he knew that after that she was lying

"It's not true, what has happened with your father?!" but her said exasperate

"Nothing forget it..." Salvatore turns down the face

Meg said

"Now I'm thinking something..."

"What thing Meg?" asked him

"Maybe I will stay alone for the whole life only for make happy my dad?"

"No, I don't think it, I know than you are the lightning rod of the family, but now it's time than you make a new happy life, he is not an idiot... or maybe, yes?"

He reflected to his words, and...

*flashback*

They show highlights of Peter who did things, Peter things, and in addition also the scene of the bazooka that had struck him

*end flashback*

Salvatore said for continue to comfort her

"But whatever happened to the house don't agree with him, if he really loves you, you will leave to get married and see you happy with me"

She calmed down and now relaxed by his words said

"Maybe you're right love, but now I will show something special..." Meg picked him and took him to an uninhabited part of the park and sat on a bench near them, she would try an experiment with him

"Salvatore, now look, here" said her getting up her shirt and showing to him her boobs

The boy, first at all he remained impassive, but then seems to have tics but him said happy and healthy

"Great!" after she put down the shirt her shouted enthusiastic

"Wow, I was right, you are really the right one!" She hugged him finally feeling happy more than ever, now she hasn't dubious, Salvatore was and is her soul mate, and she doesn't cares for the rest, he wanted to stay with him forever, but to interrupt there was a crazy man than want to see something

"Excuse me, you want show them?"

Hear him, and for the experience, Salvatore said to him worried

"I will not recommend it..." but Meg didn't listen and showed her boobs however, but in reaction the man blew up like a bomb and Salvatore, appalled and horrified by the event said

"Okay...".

Meanwhile Lois were waiting for news of her daughter and her husband and she was anxious, were missing for an hour and didn't answer to the phone, she have afraid that something bad was happened to they

"We have to call the police, there's no other way" said Lois on the verge of despair and for attempt to calm her the dog said

"Lois, Meg has now nineteen and knows how to look herself, plus with her was Salvatore, and Peter surely will stay well, don't worry" but Stewie said

"I don't think so dear Brian who you are!"

"I hope so, I was really scared when time ago she was kidnapped at Paris, and Peter is very careless in these times..."

She was too worried to calm down so Brian chose the easiest answer

"I will tell you what I'll do, if after a while they don't hear their news I promise than I will call the police, so they will find them, okay?"

Lois excited and happy said

"Thanks Brian, now I go to make your favorite lunch" and went happy into the kitchen

"Good, you're try again with her or are you serious?!" said his best friend

"N-No, I'm very serious, because you think everything I do is wrong?"

"Child intuition, however, this situation is so fucking boring as a nerd who complains of himself"

*start scene*

Neil Goldman complains of being Neil Goldman and wanted to be like his distant cousin Gill, a nerdy blockbuster, but when he imagined himself as him, he was struck by his cousin out of nowhere

"Ha!" Exclaimed at him

*end scene*

 **End of Chapter Five**


	6. A Worry after a Worry

In a dark and rocky zone meanwhile, our Peter woke up and...

"Ouch, where am I?" But when he looking where he was going...

"Damn, I don't remember than I love caves, it seems that you want to make me a joke friends, too funny" Peter didn't hear the voice of his pranksters friends, the truth as it was the fault of one person, one who was very familiar

"Oh, you're awoken dumb clown!" Peter strangely understand her, not like always, was the voice of his daughter

"Wait, what the hell's going on?!" The man was confused and said to himself, why Meg had answered him so badly and why she was here

Meanwhile in the city of Quahog, it was late, and the Italian guy Salvatore hosted his future bride at his home since she couldn't return to her father and her family, even though she could feel already the lack

He had a house in the suburbs not too near the city hall, but great and of rent

"First the ladies" said gallant Salvatore, but then he saw that his house was a pigsty he stopped her suddenly

"Hum, wait a little sweetey" and went into the house

She was confused for this, and waits patiently her boyfriend until he re-open the door more embarrassed than ever

"I'm so sorry, but I've see a thing... " and so came out to let her enter for first

She saw that beautiful living room had red walls, the floor was a brown wooden color and shining, there was a very large table well-ordered, had a plasma TV with a Playstation 3 near and attacked there were two joysticks. She have seeing than the house had another plan judging by the short ranges than carried upstairs

"Isn't the best, but I like it..."

"I know it, sorry if I don't let you enter before, but it was a disaster here, you know, I'm an eccentric guy" and he made her sit down

The table was covered with a white veil and had a vase with a rose that looks like that time at the restaurant. She was embarrassed to look that rose, so she took it and smelled it

Salvatore said friendly

"Like I've hear from an animation movie, mi casa es tu casa"

"Well, how you live here, you have a job or something?" She asked curious and fascinated by him

"Well, I do odd jobs here in the city and work to aspiring programmer, although I haven't a diploma, but don't think about that, do you wanna eat something?"

"Hum, yes, whatever is here, if don't I bother you" answered with a soft voice

"No, you never don't bother me sweetey, you know who's really disturbing, my neglect of my home, I feel like Peter on the fast Thanksgiving"

*flashback*

Peter was doing the things twice faster and everyone was looking him shocked and Stewie tried to trip him but was swept away, taken by Peter and used as turkey.

Brian said a joke

"A good Turkie just ready for you, I just hope don't flat himself!"

"This was good, man" said Chris beating five at the dog

*end flashback*

In the unknown place meantime, the man named Peter was struggling with a person than he knows who spoke to him badly

"Do you really know all, nasty lard-ball?!" In reaction he stood up and said

"Hey, don't talk this to your creator lady, and then you four where you sent me?"

"You are in a cave, but you still don't understand this, because you are a pathetic idiot!" She answered angrier his father, if you say this

"Stop, that's enough, I wanna see you, now!"

"Hahaha, you wanna see me uh?" he after hears a little laugh from her

"Okay Peter..." suddenly in the shadow he saw her, she was truly Meg, so identical for aspect and voice and the man now was more confused than before

"Daughter, why you and the others making this to me, kidnapping and put me in a nasty cave isn't a funny joke whatever!"

Meg, if it was really her, answered

"There's only me and nobody else, but if you want to know everything, okay" she starts to approach him in a threatening manner

"Now you will pay for everything than you did to me, you will stay here until you pass on a better life, this will be your grave!" and after finished speaking, she turned his back to leave, but he stopped her saying

"I didn't understand a shit of your story, but now let me out of here right now; it smells like a man yellow and overweight"

"Oh, nono, waste of a father, you will suffer here like I went through all these nineteen years, ah, and just for saying, I will get married and you gonna be fucke...!"

Now it was too much for him, and in a furious rage he ran to hurt his daughter, but she easily caught him with a punch to the head knocking him down

"Grrr, now I tell this to your mom..." but him don't finish that he lost consciousness again

"You suffer the same fate that you made me, Peter Griffin!" Meg went away from his sight, but there was something that smelled bad, and it wasn't Peter neither a yellow man nearby.

After had dinner, the two was preparing to sleep

"Tomorrow we will prepare for our wedding, but we need help" he said putting a night-blue pajamas

"Oh, maybe my friends will be helpful" said her

"Maybe there will be even your bridesmaids, brilliant..." But he was interrupted by Meg than irritated to this

"Don't think to it, I've think about it tomorrow, now go out for a moment Salvatore" he left the bedroom, the room had yellow walls and had already a marriage bed with the covers colored red and pink like a flag

He meanwhile was spying through the keyhole and saw her, than she found her yellow vanilla pajamas and put it on, after that asked

"How my pajamas is here at your home?"

Salvatore in a nervous talk said

"Well, I have no idea, though, can I enter now?" He lied, because he bought her pajamas for the occasion

"Sure love"

They look for a moment, but they couldn't resist for kissing each other

"And now to animate the night, my sweetey" the two goes under the covers, to do what nature commands but from the closet went out someone that no one expected, the famous star, the evil monkey

He began to point the finger with his menacing and understanding look until he realized that something bizarre was going under the covers and from the closet he magically took a pack of popcorn and then sat here and watching the whole scene

At the Griffin's house in the night, Lois was too worried about Peter and Meg so tried again to call, but nothing. Finally she accepted the truth and lay down in bed, Brian, seeing her in that condition, he decided to sneak out, but was eventually discovered by Chris who said

"Brian, what are you doing and why are you waked at this hour?!"

"I want to ask you the same thing, go to bed you first" but Chris was too worried about his father and his sister

"If you want to go for search them, I'm going with you!"

"No, if Lois doesn't see you here could be hurt even more, will be better that I search them alone!"

Chris shouts

"Forget it, if you don't take me to the research with you, I could say what you do at this hour every Tuesday of so suspicious..."

*flashback*

Chris has awoken from his sleep, not only because Herbert was right next to him, but because he was thirsty and so, go downstairs to the kitchen but he saw Brian talking with Stewie's teddy bear than has disguised as a dog with the blond wig and he was kissing him

"Oh, what the heck are you doing Brian?!" Shout the boy, but the dog ran away on all fours determined for don't let him be caught by the guy

He went upstairs and go in the direction of Meg's room to hide but, but he stumbled in her diary and fell on top of her making her wake up and scream, so he being hit badly causing the instantly K.O.

*end flashback*

"Okay, come with me, but we gonna take the coffee, otherwise we fall asleep during the journey" he said resigned the dog

"Let's go crew!" Stewie exclaimed waked up that he wanted to come in to the mission too.

 **End of Chapter Six and Part One**

 **A/S**

 **Hello, you liked the part One, I hope because you don't will miss the Part Two**

 **Meg will marry Salvatore? All will be perfect? Peter will exit of that cave and assist of the wedding of his daughter or the fate will be cruel on him...**

 **Stay tuned.**


	7. A Faking Girl

**A/S**

 **Hello people, sorry if I update fastly, but this story, you know, I've already ended of writing that.**

 **However, thanks to all than follow this story (again) and please stay here for the best, but is time to saying at you than after this chapter will appear three significative OC's, for Salvatore, hehe**

 **Now enjoy the reading of the Chapter and the Part Two**

The days was passed faster, but Peter couldn't be found anywhere, even in places that he loved so much to stay, even not near the giant chicken, so Lois, his wife, had called Joe Swanson and the police for help to find him and their daughter

"We will find your husband, promise!" said the two guards in unison

"And if you find my daughter Meg bring her back safe please"

"Sure!" Immediately the guards running to patrol the area and the woman sat on the couch desperate, but the dog of the family tried to reassure her

"Don't be sad Lois, you will see than Meg and Peter will be alive, in short, they hasn't disappeared into the air"

Unfortunately, even the three weren't able to find them, so Stewie said without being asked

"But we tried everywhere Brian, and then those two are not at all friendly to me"

"Okay Brian, I hope that at least they are in a better place now..."

But the poor Peter Griffin, still there in the cave, which was well under the ground, was surviving by eating various substances, including iron, rocks and minerals

"Damn, that girl being mad worse than I thought, and why she takes me here and not in the Clam, damn, it was worse than when I rented the house for Quagmire"

*flashback*

Quagmire and Peter were in a bad place and had bought a house near of there

The big chin guy thanked Peter and said

"Beautiful, is so perfect to be there with half-naked girls"

"If you say so, it looks like a grandma's pussy..." he touched the wall and then the wall collapsed blocking the door and windows, trapping them

"Oh no, and now?!" Said mad the friend of Peter

"Relax, at least we have a bed to sleep and beers to forget that we're stuck here" But checking the house there was none of that, and so they had to wait a help, so they sleep together on the floor to rest at the dump

"Careful with that fat"

"Careful with that missile"

*end flashback*

The true Meg in those days was struggling with the preparations for the wedding and didn't suspected that her father was disappeared

She only had chosen the location for the reception and she was furious, not just for the preparations too stressful...

Suddenly, her boyfriend Salvatore, after have an important call, came to telling her a beautiful news for him

"Sweetey, I have a happy news, my parents have said than they will be at our wedding, aren't you happy?"

In reaction she replied stressed

"For nothing, I still have to choose the dress and prepare the invitations, and then I was forced to choose this fucking place!"

The girl has chosen the Drunken' Clam to make happy his father so that he could let her made this wedding in peace, but Salvatore then realized that five people were helping to prepare the necessary, and one of these wasn't happy

"Why she is getting married, WHY?!" Shout desperate the nerd of the nerds

"Why he is here?" answer him at her

"He wanted so much help me, but why are you interest at this?!"

Salvatore becomes dubious and worried, and asked to her

"But are you feel good my sweetey? It sees you are in your, well..." he was worried about her, she was too stressed to continue, but in answer she gave him a chair of the local right in the head making him lose the senses

"Uh, it will do very bad, isn't true Esther?" Has spoken a girl with red hair, the first lame friend of Meg

"Yes Patty!" Said a girl than has the second bridesmaid who meanwhile was decorating the counter

"A little longer and we ended up here, anyway, Meg why you won't return to home?" asked a girl very flesh named Ruth, third lame friend of her

"I've already said I don't want, just stop with this, and then they live better without me!" Said angrier

"And your mother knows that you are with Salvatore?" asked the black girl

She was in danger, because her didn't want to tell the all the story to them, so replied lying

"Well, yes, now can we end up here, thanks!"

Few seconds later a guy enter into the room, a guard who had noticed Meg than after he said at all

"Ladies and gentlemen, I found her!"

"Oh, damn..." exclaimed her nervous

Many guards arrived on the spot and bewildered all, but a strange pirate who was helping said

"For the body of a thousand pink whales!"

Outside the local, the wanted woman wanted an explanation of the reason for all this

"Hey you, let me go, we have sent my mom right?"

"Yes Meg Griffin, she called us to search for both you and your father" these words have shocked her

"What my father, dad is gone?!" she couldn't believe what she had heard...

"Yes, now we take you to your mother now!"

"But, I don't want go to her!" but she wanted to know one thing, and asked at them

"How was disappeared my father?" But the guards strangely didn't answer her and instead of bringing it to Lois, they took her in a dark alley

"Hey, where we going now..." unfortunately, a strange figure hit her and make her unconscious and dragged away by guards at a place, then, the strange figure, who was similar of Meg, spoke

"Good, and now we was passed the part two, soon will pay all and the city will be mine, mwuahahahaha!"

Salvatore Faminoso recovered from the hit and saw that his future wife was gone and so asked at her friends

"Where is Meg?"

Patty said

"She was taken by the guards of the area, for back to home her!" But he was already go like a rocket to save her after the words "guards of the area"

"Wow, he is so lucky to marry her, and I will never have her heart!" said Neil desperate

Back at Griffin's home, Lois was anxious and tensed and Stewie wanted to eat

"Mother, I'm hungry!" but she didn't hear him and keep walking, Stewie started to angry and furious shouted

"Stupid life form called Lois, will you give me something to eat, fuck, you hear me?!"

To the rescue came his dog friend Brian who cut him off and explain to him

"Look, Lois is very concerned and currently she can't listen to your whining" to hear him, Stewie begins freak

"Whining, she is doing this because she cares more than one kind of creature and a fat ball, LOIS!"

"Forget it..." and left him going towards the kitchen

The child said

"Grr, it's worse than the time that Chris had chickenpox!"

*flashback*

Chris had caught chickenpox and everyone was away from him, but his mother was hopeless on this

"Oh Chris, I hope you heal, because otherwise I couldn't survive, I would end up on the edge of becoming depressed, crazy, deranged, ..."

She was talking too much, and annoyed and wanted to make a joke, Peter pushed her on Chris and she ends up kissing her son on the mouth

The mother suddenly went mad and ran off like a rocket shocking everyone, but outside the home there was the giant chicken around and made her stumble, thinking than her was his arch-enemy

She turn up and for the insanity struck him so hard that made him pull off his head and ran to the nearest doctor while at home, Stewie finally said

"Where she was going..."

*end flashback*

Suddenly after, someone opened the door, Meg was finally come back and when she saw her Lois immediately hugged her

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I've never see you again, Peter is missing, you know?" But strangely she broke away from the embrace and said

"Yes yes, now I have to change, bye" she walks quickly to her room with a serious face leaving Lois impaled

Meg, or so it seems, went into "her" room, closed well the door and after she took off a particular costume, revealing her true identity

"Great, I have deceived her immediately that slut, now I must search that stupid loser of Salvatore and nobody will stop me!"

But behind the door was Chris than had heard everything but for the shock he fell tumbling down the stairs making noise

"Oh fuck, who is that thing?!" he loud out in terror

The girl had heard the noise and put on her costume to check what was happened while Chris ran to her mother in a state of panic, he didn't want to believe what he was seen before

"Mom, mom!"

Lois meanwhile was washing the dishes and answered

"What you want Chris?" But he didn't know how to explain it, he was babbling

"M-M-Meg..., she's, she's a-a-a monster!"

"It's impossible, she's, she is already a monster!" Said Brian than was here in the kitchen

"No, its worse, Meg is not Meg!"

The girl came here and immediately went over to him and said to him in the face

"Me a monster, how dare you little shit, turn back to do your chores now!"

Brian for doing matter on her said

"Yes Chris, you've smoked something like that time at the bar?"

*flashback*

"What have you look at, it's just for the show!"

*end flashback*

In the desperate attempt to save the day, him pulling the hair of "Meg", but the result was than him make her angry and kicked him out of the kitchen

He saw that Meg was someone else but no one believed him, and said

"There's something wrong here, dad disappears, Meg, or the person who comes to our house, and the wedding, crap, this is worse than Beautiful!"

*start scene*

The cameramen are filming the same scene, even though the actors were ghosts

"Man, how long should take this last scene, huh?" said a blonde ghost woman tired of all this

"Other twenty years dear" said the cameraman alive and well

*end scene*

Hours later, Peter was still to that badly place and tried to exit because it was annoyed to stay there, or maybe not...

"Hey you, now let me get out of here, I've go to the bathroom!" But no one answered, and the air was beginning to glittering, but from another part of the cave, far enough away from her father, the real Meg, still unconscious, had been tied to a rock and handcuffed by guards who were strangely like hypnotized

"Our mistress will we give a prize, what do you say?" Said a guard after finished his work

"Sure Carl, but you know what, this place isn't bad for, you know what..." and the guard number two make a perverted look that shocked everyone

The third guard, who looked like Joe but leaner said

"Don't try it man, we only had the order to leave her here to die, not for being killed all!"

A few minutes before meantime, Salvatore was come running to Spooner Street and was knocking on the door of Joe, but when he opened immediately the boy shouted angrily

"Where have you taken my sweetey huh?!"

"Huh what?" Said shocked the policeman disabled

The Italian boy continues

"Your guards took her away and now I want to know where's..." but he remembers the words of his future wife's friend and apologized

"Sorry Joe..." and go away leaving Joe surprised and confused

"Who was that guy?"

"No, no is not..." said a strangely deep voice than wasn't his wife

The boy then knocks the door of her house and saw her open the door of the house and he suddenly hugged her

"Oh my sweetey, are you alright, Peter won't have done anything right?"

She pulled away from the hug like if she was disgusted and replied simultaneously

"Oh nothing, because he wasn't here!"

"What, how him is gone, where's go Peter?!" He was shocked but she replied without feelings

"He is gone away, never mind, now give me a kiss" the two kiss, but strangely he felt something strange and scraped to her at once, but then shortly after that, he collapsed limp and lost consciousness

"This is how to kissing unbreathly, mwuahahaha!" and then that has hear the sounds of the drum and a plate.

 **End of Chapter Seven**


	8. A good Wedding in a bad Moment

**A/S**

 **Hello people, sorry for don't update the story, but I had a Internet problem, but this isn't matter, now before to read I say a thing**

 **Now in this chapter will appeared three OC's and if you want to look the reference, just go to my DA.**

 **Ready?**

 **Go!**

Day after day, the bride prepared the necessary, she gave the invitations for all Quahog, even at Connie then she threw it, but she decided to come the same, just for laugh, meanwhile, the invitation has got too...  
"Wait, the daughter of Peter getting married?" exclaims shocked from his home Cleveland Brown, the funny black friend of Peter  
"I know, but even her father will not be there at the wedding" said his wife, a woman who was named Donna  
"Peter is gone?!" Cleveland was shocked, he didn't know of these facts and his wife turned around and covered her face with her palm  
"Idiot..." said annoyed  
Meantime, the bride Meg, with her mother, just for take a nice new wedding dress, they stole it making so much mess in the shop inventing the guise of charity  
Meanwhile at the Drunken' Clam...  
"Where is going Peter, why is gone so..." to talk about was his friend Quagmire worried  
"My patrol can't find it anywhere, it's unfortunately gone..."  
"No, he must be somewhere, or my name isn't Glenn Heartbreaker Quagmire!" he got up and ran out from the local decided to not surrender  
"Quagmire wait, ah, that guy never waits, even in the bed"  
She spent the last few days to complete all, and finally was came the X day. Everything was ready; she could soon be the Mrs. Faminoso  
The family of her, although saddened by the obvious death of Peter, had to go ahead and accept the bitter truth  
"Meg, I didn't think than you became independent at last, I'm proud of you" said Brian dressed in a cool tuxedo  
She answered him  
"Thanks Brian, I was the certainty of being alone and look now, ha-ha"  
Poor dreamer... she thought evil  
The groom at his home, visibly good, was dressed in a classic tuxedo and there with him, arrived as promised, were his Italian family who are helping to prepare him  
First at all, his father of name Luca, has a serious character, it's playful but very unpleasant, and also easily irritated and doesn't like to undergo the pranks, but at least he likes to make to the others  
He usually wears always a jacket of the same color of his son, a white and black tie and brown boots, and leads straight brown hair  
His mother Flora instead, calm and witty, the exact opposite of her husband, was wearing a red t-shirt with a bright silver circle similar to the pendant of her son, a blue pants, brown shoes with heels, and her hair was curly and black  
At last, his younger sister than has kind and selfless, but dislike his brother that gets paired with Meg, because she hates her, but she cares so much at him  
Her outfit was the most creative of the family, long brown hair, a long red dress that ended as a skirt; a headband of the same color and ballerina shoes always with the same color; all the family, if can you saying, was dressered with a red-theme  
"Ma devi per forza sposarla?" asked the father talking Italian  
"Yes dad. Wow, I don't believe than I will marry her, my dream will come true!"  
"Sasi, but why did you have chosen to marry her, really?!" asked disgusted his sister at the thought of having Meg as a sister-in-law  
"I like her, and then she is my soul mate"  
"Sasino, behave you well, remember that women are delicate" recommended the mother, cordial and generous to her eldest son  
After finished to prepare, Salvatore hugged his "perfect" family and waited for his witnesses, but unfortunately never arrived as promised, meanwhile the American wife instead had as bridesmaids her best friends, Patty, Esther and Ruth  
"Wow Meg, you're beautiful!" said the red-haired girl for the dress of her friend, who was dressed in a white cloudy wedding dress that had a heart-shaped neckline  
The dress had a long train fairly, and her had long hair, due to the extension and doesn't wear glasses but contact lenses  
"Thanks my bitc..., uhm friends, hehe" said disgusted and happy  
"How beautiful you are darling, what a pity that Peter cannot see you now..." Lois said after embracing her daughter very upset  
Meanwhile Peter...  
"I swear that if I find the responsibles for this kidnapping, I remove they head and play football with them!" he was angry, confused and hungry, and wandered for hours looking for answers, but when suddenly heard something from there he stopped to lament, he had heard a cry come in proximity of the cave  
"Where hell am I, why I'm here, where are you Salvatore, someone help me!"  
It was the real Meg regain consciousness from the blow, desperate and tied up like a sausage to a boulder  
Peter quickly ran toward Meg and found her, but he hasn't good intentions with her  
"There you are… I've finally found you!" He shouted exhausted  
"Dad..."  
She saw him and suddenly explodes of happiness  
That day would never have wanted to react in that way, now she just wanted to get married and hugging his father healthy, but that joy was destined to disappear because Peter, furious, has began to hurt her badly like with the giant chicken inadvertently  
"Aaah, stop, WHAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted her about to explode into tears without end for the shock that is undergoing  
Peter stopped and took her by the shirt  
"Now you will explain many things...!" Said with a mad tone  
The poor daughter tries to calm him before him doing crazy things  
"Hey, first, what you want know to me, because I don't understand a damn, like a sloth in the Fat Tuesday!"  
She waited the flashback, but he doesn't appear and she said  
"Where's the flashback, damn!" but the flashback never arrived  
Meg, battered, was felt more pain inside because of outside, but Peter, furious than ever, instantly threatened her with a fist  
"Tell me now sorry, or you don't will like what I keep for you!"  
She was confused by these strange events, so asked to him  
"Please, dad, stop, but you know I'm your daughter?!"  
"Yes, the reason than now I will never see my family and now, before I lose my mind, tell me why you're doing this and where are your accomplices?" said the family man now ready to stroke his daughter  
She sadly told him everything, of which she is preparing for the wedding until of that she had found herself here and tried to convince her father to save her, but he didn't believe the entire story...  
"I don't believe you, is a fucking lie!" and hit her straight in the face  
Meg, hurt and painful in and out, shouted with all the strength that remained in her  
"HOW EXPLAIN THEN WHY I WAS DOING HERE, AND I DON'T SEE YOU WHEN I WAS WITH SALVATORE...!"  
Peter looked her breathing with difficulty very confused and in the meantime she had even some tears descended from the eyes for the desperation and blood for the beatings  
"Believe me dad, please, I beg you, I am your real daughter, not the person that did this bad joke, I-I..." and she began to cry incessantly, but with efforts  
He, seeing her, and feeling that she was kind, decided to untie her by any means  
"Don't worry, my daughter, I will always be on your side even if you offend me, and sorry if I forbid to marrying, I just wanted to protect you"  
After all, Peter has always loved his eldest daughter, and he was only doing this because he tries to train her to be adult and independent, and also for its fun, if you can think so  
After her liberation, she tried to hug him but suddenly fainted before succeeding for all the pain  
"Oh Meg, I'm sorry for what you have now, I will not do it again, or my name isn't Justin Peter Griffin" he laid her on his shoulders and ran for looking an exit  
They had to find out who was the false Meg and because of all this  
Suddenly in the dressing room of the church of Quahog the fake Meg starts to sing a song called "This day was going to be perfect" meanwhile at the events below:

"This day is going to be perfect, the kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. Everybody will gather around, say I look lovely in my gown but what they don't know is that I have fooled them all!"

Meanwhile in the church, all was ready for the wedding; as guests, there was almost all Quahog, Glenn Quagmire was with a sexy random woman with large breasts, there was Cleveland with his new family, was Joe with his wife Bonnie and his daughter Susie, and there was also Connie D'Amico and all Meg's former classmates, invited by the same Connie  
"Where's Peter now..." said saddest Lois worried about his husband than wasn't here  
"Don't worry, the guards will find him soon" Joe Swanson assured her putting a hand on her shoulder  
Stewie and Brian meanwhile were planning a prank for Meg, Stewie exactly...  
"You sure this is a good idea, will you also want to ruin the most beautiful day of her life?" Brian said to Stewie that has prepared a rope to make her stumble  
"Yeah, so we'll have a good laugh"  
Peter and the real Meg meanwhile tried to get out of there and give an explanation for all this  
"I hope someone after I'm outta away of here explain to me why I have taken to this place and why you aren't you" said the dad confused and tired  
"I have no idea, but we have to hurry up, I hope then the wedding is postponed, and who knows how be concerned all..."  
They walked aimlessly, but then Meg feeling something in her heart she began to sing too

"This day was going to be perfect, the kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. But instead of having cake, with all my family to celebrate, my wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all…"

Going back to the dressing room of the church, the false Meg go with his verse throwing objects and singing out loud:

"I could care less about the dress, I won't partake in any cake, vows, well I'll be lying when I say. That through any kind of weather, I'll want us to be together, the truth is I don't care for him at all..."  
One of the guards was passed to check something but she kissed him and inadvertently collapsed without strength, so she could start to sing again  
"No I do not love this groom, because my heart is all consumed, I hate it, but I want him to be all mine!"

Meanwhile at the unknown cave Meg and Peter...

"We must escape before it's too late, find a way to save the day, I hope, I'll be lying if I say. I will fear that I may lose him to one who just wants to use him, and not love him how to cherish me each day..."

Suddenly something caught the attention of the two, a hole in the top of the rock than emitting light  
"Look, a hole, I hope is not my anus..."  
She replied at his father  
"Isn't your anus, is an exit, but it seems too small for you dad..." but then began to saddling because realized that she could only leave the cave from that  
"Oh no, I don't leave you here!" exclaimed  
"Unfortunately you have to do it, I'll find another exit..." soothed her in his way  
"Okay, I will call for help and..." but her was unable to say other words because her father Peter took her head and placed it in his ass and farted in her face as usual, only to disgust her  
"Blargh, and this what the hell is going to mean?!" She shouted very annoyed  
"This is just for fun, hehe!" She laughs at this joke and hugged her father and said  
"I love you dad"  
"Me too, my daughter"  
She went into the hole helped by Peter and saw the light; she had gone out from a manhole in the city, as they say, the luck  
"Now I'm going to call mom and the other so you get out of there, I don't be late"  
"Good luck Meg!" After that she walked towards the church singing his verse

"Oh I so much love this groom, all my thoughts he does consume. Oh, Salvatore, I'll be with you very soon!"

Suddenly all heard the wedding march and the groom Salvatore, accompanied by his mother Flora, than wearing a shiny green apple dress. After being put in his place, it comes the bride, accompanied not by her father but from Brian than helped her not to trip out  
Angried, the baby prankster said  
"Damn Brian, you ruined the joke, you seems the fat at Christmas!"  
*flashback*  
Peter was near the tree and said, screaming at direction of the stairs  
"Awake my children, open your gifts, that would be a baseball bat for Chris, a t-shirt for my little Stewie, and something totally useless to the other, come here"  
The three in question rose from their beds all tired and sore, especially the small  
"But why he screaming like that?!" but his brother said to him  
"I have no idea..."  
"Do you understand me?" he shouted shocked, but then he remembered something and came back normal, but in the meantime Chris had already unwrap the gift and hit him making him go back to his bed  
"Christmas touchdown!" said happy Chris  
"Bravo my little man" praised his dad  
*end flashback*

"Finally the moment has arrived, for me, to become a mistress, lucky bride" said singing, but no one listened to her strangely

The real Meg response singing  
"Oh, the wedding we won't make, and him will end up marrying my fake, Salvatore will be..."

"Mine, all mine, mwuahahahaha!" the other Meg finished to singing, although no one had listened, and finally began the ceremony.  
The priest, dark-skinned and very rude, said to begin  
"Hello, we are here celebrating another meeting between two humans, this girl and that guy there, please, the f****** promises"  
Salvatore prepared to speak, excited more than ever, and finally said after preparated  
"Yes, Meg, when I saw you, I saw right away that you were my perfect soul mate, and since you've opened my heart I'm changed inside out. From now I will always be near you and protect you at all times, even when your family treats you badly"  
"Er er..." Lois coughed indignantly  
Now spoke the bride, more irritated than happy apparently  
"Salvatore, I thought in my heart that I would be left alone and unlucky in all my life, but the sky has led me you, the perfect boyfriend. So this day I can finally conque... live with someone who really love me for who I am"  
Look what I have to say, yuck she thought disgusted evilly  
Lois, sitting close to the family, whispered excited by the ceremony  
"I'm so excited that Meg finally get married, isn't nice guys?"  
"I keep saying that she is not my sister!" said Chris irritated, but the little Stewie answered  
"Whoever is her, is an ugly even with the wedding dress"  
The true Meg meanwhile, runs continuously while the people looked shocked and not because they had already seen going to get married, but for her appearance  
She wanted to know what was going on, because she and her father was kidnapped and imprisoned in a cave by a clone of her...?

 **End of Chapter Eight**


	9. To the Rescue!

Meg, while ran, had passed near the house of the old Herbert, and he was playing with the kids  
"Hey wait a moment!" said him  
"Hm?" she stops suddenly and walked over to him; with his face that he found himself could also be frightening to a baby  
"But you shouldn't be at your wedding, because half-hour ago I saw you with Chris!"  
"No, I've never been with Chris, why?" she replied confused, but a little boy interjected saying, after spitting the gum he was chewing  
"Then how do you explain that the wedding it's started without you, huh?" Meg was alarmed  
"What, so who's the bride?!"  
"I don't know, but I was playing with these vict, I mean, brave creatures, see ya, ah, and give greetings to your little brother from me, okay?" She saluted him and he went back to play with the kids  
She couldn't understand why the old man had said before that saw her if recently she was in that cave, now had no time to lose, have to find her family to save Peter as soon as possible  
"What the hell's going on in this city, I'm getting married and the people are in crisis, is like the time than dad interjected in a fight and it isn't finish good"  
At near the church, her saw so many people around, but found that the flashback still wouldn't start  
"You don't say?" Nicolas Cage said randomly.  
People around while saw her could not believe what they were seeing  
"What the heck, there are two of them..."  
She saw people screaming scared, and boldly asked at the first who was there  
"Excuse me, what you are celebrating here?"  
"Your wedding, maybe, show me a second..." said a tall man with blue hair who picked up a stone and throw in her face without disdain  
"Ouch, what the hell are you doing?!" She shouted out in pain after slapped him  
"Oops, sorry, I've thought than you was a ghost" He apologized for everything  
But while the purpose of recovering and the other people spoke softly as owls, Meg heard the voice of the priest uttering some words that alarmed her  
"Oh god, I hope wasn't... " and ran to the door while the priest spoke  
"Oh, I hope so...!" spoken a man with a kind perverse face while ran too  
The priest was pronouncing the sacred words even if unwillingly  
"Salvatore Faminoso, would you take Megan Griffin, to love her and honor her until death takes you?"  
Damn I gonna say, fuck said in her mind  
Neil Goldman interjected  
"Don't say yes, please!" It was still desperate for the wedding, but the groom replied  
"Yes, I want it!"  
"And you, Megan Griffin, would you take Salvatore Faminoso, to love him and honor him until death take you?"  
I hope than finish this crap, or I quit thought the priest  
"Don't say those words, please!" Neil said greatly desperate  
"Stop that!" interrupted the son of Cleveland, Junior  
"Yes, I want it!" said the bride happily  
Meanwhile the true bride was almost there and was about to open the door, but from the depths of the cave, Peter had done accidentally cause a collapse farting in a corpse now become skeleton  
"Oh fuck, why I did it, and heck, I wasn't about to die since I ingested a toxic gas bomb at Joe's home"  
*flashback*  
Peter entered in Swanson house and found a gray capsule in the table and thought it was a tasty candy and ate it, but Joe came into the house angry  
"Hey, what are you doing here Peter?"  
"Oh, hi Joe, I was just doing a surprise at you" said embarrassed while Joe checked if Peter had touched something from his house  
"Can I have a beer, that thing put me thirsty" went into the kitchen to grab a beer but Joe realized with horror that...  
"What the?!" The pill that had left shortly ago was gone and he was terrified and angry  
"Peter, you took that ball filled with toxic gas, isn't it?!"  
"I thought it was a candy... Wait, it was a toxic gas bomb, oh CRAP!" He said realizing he had made a big trouble  
Joe took his Toolkit and protected himself from him  
"We are doomed, if you had swallowed that, it could explode at any moment, so get out far away from here before..." but Peter stop him said  
"No, if I drop dead, I've go to drink all the beer I would" and open a beer and drunk all in a way  
"No PETER!" shout him trying to stop his friend, but it was too late  
After a half-hour Peter return to his home and go looking for something for eat, but his daughter Meg was there for eat a sandwich in the fridge, so without thinking about, he took her from the hair and farted in her face, but it doesn't have the hoped effect, she began to feel ill and starts to became pale and falls fainted, but instead of helping her, Peter took the stuff and began to eating everything while as she began to don't move and drool  
*end flashback*  
The cave began to wave and he ran until he found a crevasse that he tried to jump but it was too long  
"Noooooooo, oh shit..." he shouted meanwgile than fell from a large deep ravine  
Meanwhile, the priest said the following words  
"If someone or something wants to stop this stupid thing, talk now or die for eternity, before than I've losing the patience!"  
Just in time the real Meg opened the door and took the opportunity to scream as loud at her disposal  
"Meeeeeeeee!"  
All the guests and the priest were shocked and began to scream out loud  
"What the fuck, how did you escaped from the cave?!" said outraged the false Meg by the presence of the other her, meanwhile, her mother was the most bewildered and shout  
"Oh my god, why there are two Meg, I have started to become crazy?!"  
"Cosa, ci sono due Meg, ma che cazzo!" says the father of the groom with his Italian  
"I was on crack?!" Lois starts to fainting but Chris exclaimed  
"Oh god, that she is a false, I knew it fuck!"  
"Brian, how is possible a thing like this, is like seeing death and her twin together!"  
*start scene*  
Stewie did start a movie with death and a death female playing to kill the chosen one, but they ended up killing each other  
*end scene*  
Turn back to us...  
"You, bad copy of me, how dare you to thief my most beautiful day and why are you doing this?!" The true Meg was about to beat her twin sister, but the other said, approaching menacingly to the good one  
"Mwhuahahaha, you want to know who I am, I'm you, don't you remember?!"  
"This doesn't have a damn sense, true babe?" Quagmire said confused at the woman next to him  
"No, but now leave me!"  
"No, I'm sorry giggity"  
Meg has confused now and said furious  
"What do you mean, you are not me, I'm the real Meg"  
She turns to the others and said desperate  
"Listen to me, she has imprisoned my dad and stole my identity, I hope is not Connie, or..."  
"But I'm here loser!" replied the blonde  
"What, she imprisoned Peter?!" Lois was about to pass out from the confusion, she couldn't believe all this situation, but his dog Brian helped her  
"Well it's simple; you wanted to pay for all to that asshole of your father!"  
The real Meg said  
"With this what do you mean, huh?!"  
"Now I'll explain all, spinster!"  
The fake bride took off his disguise by Meg revealing her true and pure identity to all  
Her real form was equal to Meg, but it was taller of her, and she looks like a witch, with purple skin and a lumpy and pointed nose. Her hair was long and black like pitch that reached from her butt and stretched into strands like tentacles. She wears the same clothes of the real Meg, but different because were with negative colors at difference at her's counterpart, and even have a shiny red gem on her forehead  
The first to comment was the little genius  
"OH, MY, GOD, that thing is uglier than the true Meg!" said while he for a while to holds a vomit disgusted  
The fake Meg said with an another tone of voice  
"You may don't believe me, but what you look, I am the reincarnation from your most evil and cruel part of you"  
"What?!" exclaimed the true bride to the situation  
"I'm appeared when our family treated us badly and consider us an ugly monster" the false began listing by increasing the tone of voice  
"When that fucking fat father farted in our face and humiliated us in every possible way just for his stupid selfishness, when our sloppy and stupid whore who called mother no matter as it should, it made us feel as if we were the worst, when the worst was her!"  
"Hey!" shouted her mother hearing her words, but the purple Meg hasn't finished already...  
"When our brother, that rude ape... "  
"Hey!" shout Chris indignant on the nickname  
"We all did those boring and childish pranks, both at home and at school, he didn't know that we had loved him and don't we forget our classmates, especially that ugly and coward of Connie D'Amico, than made us had our worst troubles of our lives. We already have problems at home, there will be her too with those disgusting piss color hair!"  
Connie suddenly interrupted her  
"Sorry for stopping you, thing, but see if you, whoops, you two are ugly, what can I do, complain to your mother for this"  
"Hey!" Said shouting Lois still offended  
"Shut the fuck up!" and she hit her with one of her hairlock as a kind of whip at the face making her lose consciousness for the pain shocking everyone making starts the panic, but the fake Meg made them shut all saying  
"All stop there, or you would like to be like that?!" The crowd, intimidate and even curious resumed their seats while the purple Meg keep to talk  
"However, all that times than they have hurt us, both physical and psychological, you get angry and you suffer inside and made me grow. Eventually, the same day that you became the official girlfriend of Salvatore I finally came out on your body and now I will make our revenge!"  
"What the?!" said the real Meg, very confused and surprised for all  
Stewie asked at his trust friend  
"Did you have understood something Brian?"  
"Not exactly, fuck, is more complicated of helped a man at his TV show"  
*flashback*  
Starts the flashback, but something went wrong, as interference  
"Sure-than-make..."  
*end flashback*  
"What the hell happens to the scene?!"  
"Dunno" Brian said with a shrug  
The other girl continued the conversation in the meantime  
"Look, dear another me, I make all this for a valid mission, do you wanna know that?"  
"I would know all!" said a classmate of Meg earnestly  
"The mission is divided in two parts, punishes all for what you have done and became mayor of this city for the eternity!" mark her final word with a frightened echo but the real future bride, indicating Salvatore, shouting  
"With him?"  
"Yes with him, and I will reveal to you something shocking, you know why he knew everything about you and your friends?!" asked her with a grin on her face  
"No..." meanwhile, the family of the groom starts to sweat a little  
"It wasn't a fortune teller, but because him and all his family had traveled from a different universe that they see us on TV and they laugh at us, for them we are a stupid cartoon show!"  
The witch laughed a lot but the good girl, after careful thought, decided to don't believe her for nothing  
"This isn't true, liar!"  
"Wait a little now, I have not yet figured out what you want to us, you keep here for what?" answered Brian  
"Hem, I wanna kill you all in the worst possible way by passing all that you have done at us!" Said her while stroking the poor groom Salvatore, strangely motionless as a doll  
Chris shouted  
"What a monster!"  
"Hey, what are you doing at my Salvatore, why he still doesn't moving?!" said shocked Meg  
After laughed, the fake Meg response to her "equal"  
"Well, in this moment him is under my control, thanks at my horrible powers, and thinks than me is you, and I could even say to him to kill you if I would, isn't true cherry?"  
"Yes my sweetey" said the guy with no emotion making her bride heartbreaking  
"Oh no Sasi!" exclaimed his mother worried about him, but in the meantime Lois recovered from the loss of the senses, and having heard all, so her shout furious  
"Hey son of a bitch, how dare you to kidnapping Peter, torture my daughter and marry her beauty boyfriend!"  
The false Meg walked away from the poor Italian and approached Lois with a defiant look  
"What you have said, I don't have understand" said the fake Meg using one of her lock like a hand putting close to her ear  
"I'M SAYING THAN NOW YOU HAVE TELL ME WHERE IS PETER OR OTHERWISE...!"  
"Otherwise what, say I..." she doesn't finish talking than the mother hitting her with a punch in the face  
At that gesture, her real daughter shouted scared  
"Mom, what are you doing, I know where's dad, leave her in peace!" Meg tried to save her mother but it was too late...  
"How dare you, whore of a mother than gave me birth!" In anger the false daughter hit her with a series of quick and strong punches that everyone, even the poor Lois, couldn't believe it, and after a few seconds, Lois ended up dying on the mat  
Everyone was stunned and silent, but someone breaks it, it was her son  
"Mom, NO!" And the whole family Griffin in the church ran to the woman now bloodied and hurt badly  
"Oh my god, poor, poor Lois" said Cleveland's wife sadly  
Her husband, visibly worried, said  
"The bad thing is that I haven't understand nothing, or the fact than I piss on myself, I don't know"

 **End of Chapter Nine**


	10. The evil starts to win

**A/S**

 **Hi people, I'm glad to read and follow this story, I'm tell you now a secret before to continue, I've start to make this story one year ago.**

 **Surprised? No? Okay... continue to read it meanwhile**

Outside the church someone like the old Herbert doesn't even suspect that an another Meg was doing out all the guests, one of the exception was Angela, the boss of Peter, who was to struggling with her job when a man approached her and said

"Hey boss, you shouldn't take care of more important matters of this place?"

"Well, I wanted to see how felt Griffin, don't worry about me, go back to your place!" replied happy

"Okay, if you said it boss, bye" he went out leaving her to relax when a tractor breaks through the wall of the room controlled by a yellow and feathery guy shocking her

"Hey you, what hell are you doing?!"

The guy made then back off and parked his vehicle and went

"Oh sorry, I was looking for Peter Griffin, you're her boss so you know him, you know where he is?"

"Not exactly, I know that has been missing for days now, but perhaps you will find it at the wedding of his daughter"

"Thank you" and went in search of his arch-rival but accidentally fell into a hole screaming

At the church instead, Meg was desperate and tries to wake up her poorly mother

"Mom, why did you do that!" said weeping

"Goddamn Lois, are you okay?" Brian said very concerned

Stewie meanwhile looked at the false Meg estimate while the red haired mother tried to speak but couldn't and her daughter cried for a few seconds, but the sadness turns to anger suddenly

"YOU, BITCH WITCH, HOW DARE YOU TO DO THIS TO MY MOTHER, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" she shout loud and running anger to the guilty but Brian and Chris blocked her

"Don't do anything crazy like you usually do, is useless" they made her calm, but one with great chin was particularly struck by this

"Poor Lois, that there is very strong, but unfortunately isn't my type"

Stewie watching the situation but he remembered something

"This moment, I've already saw that, ah, is the same to a cartoon than I see before, I think his name was My Little Furry"

"Well well well, and now than that had what they deserve I can begin to fix you rookies and finally the city will be mine hahahaha!" The false Meg was approaching threatenly and the real eldest daughter of Peter had only one solution to this situation unlikely, save her father, there wasn't other way

"Joe, go to save dad, now" she softly called Joe and told him to go out to try to save Peter in the cave before is too late, he accepted and greeted her wife

"Bonnie sweetheart, wait here and be careful with our daughter, okay?"

"I will do it!" and they kissed

The false Meg, carefully, realized then the disabled escaped and shouted indignantly

"Where are you run away, you will not be able to run away from me!"

She starts to running but the boy named Chris tripped her unexpectectly with his leg

"Whoops, hehe"

Meanwhile Meg speaks with Chris and Stewie and convinced them to help Joe to go to Peter

"Okay, if you will" said Stewie

After have finished laughing for the fall of the witch, his brother Chris replied

"Okay I'm there, we have to rescue our dad and save our mom, and for news, I haven't missed you so much!"

"And what I will do now?" Brian asked curious, frightened and excluded

"You distract her by all means, so that will not hurt at all, except Connie, however, don't worry; we will come back soon as possible with dad"

"Let's go guys, I wanna to avenge my... our whore mother most soon as possible, as much possible as the worst Turkey postwar movies!"

And after that, the children who set off if left without any scene or flashback, and the false Meg gets up furious and began to chase to catch them but Brian stood before her

"Hey, ugly woman or what damn is your name, would you make me pay, come and get me!" and the dog began to run in all the church

"Grr, stupid dog, you want to know how to call your future sovereign, you will know soon, you will call me Mistress Gem, sovereign of Quahog and over, mwuahahahaha!"

Her starts to chase the dog end up even to half the guests who traveled from the chasing frightened

"What an ugly name, however, could at least be called Violetta Witcham though..." said the groom's sister bored but also intimidated

I hope than them arrive on time Brian thought baffled

Meanwhile, Cleveland said

"I hope than they manage to save Peter, in the meanwhile we wait and do nothing..." but the others throw on him upon all possible stuffs, Gem meanwhile smirks and the jewel in her forehead lit up, a sign of something bad...

Meanwhile, the three sons of the requested found his disabled friend

"Hey what you're doing here?" asked shocked Joe

"We are helping you, and then I know where our father is" said Meg

"What about that witch?"

"Brian is working on her, now run!"

They ran more that they could and thanks to the advice of Meg they came to the manhole, but there was no sign of Peter Griffin

"Dad!"

"Dad, where are you, dad?!"

But as they continue to shout in front of the manhole, Mayor Adam West in the meantime...

"What a beautiful day for do nothing and watch the march of the creepy guards, creepy?!" he looked than they were marching like hypnotized and going directly to the poor four rescuers pointing a gun on them

Joe Swanson confused asked them

"What are you doing guys, we haven't doing anything wrong, we just looking for Peter Griffin and ..." but was interrupted immediately by one of the guards

"By order of Mistress Gem we will declare under arrest!" and the guards surrounded them; they now are trapped like rats

Stewie said confused

"What the hell is Mistress Idon't knowwhatthehellhadsaid...?"

"Oh fuck, what we do now?!" said Chris terrified

"Move on, we are not your enemies! But that will be taken at all, it seems as if they were the chupacabras with amnesia and stunned"

*start scene*

The chupacabras, along with other animals, they were biting each other thinking they are tasty goats

One of them said to another

"Congratulations, if you answer this easy quiz you will win the gold goat, and then careful, what's your name?"

But after a few seconds the chupacabra than was to answer the question bited the other and go away

*end scene*

Meanwhile, one of the guards took Meg behind her and put her the hand handcuffs

She tried in vain to break free but the guard hit her in the chest with the back part of his gun making her scream

"H-help!"

So Joe and Chris to save her they began to fight with action movies style hitting the guards with deadly punches and Stewie took his laser gun and shot the guards disintegrating them

Meg was liberated from the handcuffs from Stewie and shocked said

"How the hell did you do that Stewie?"

"It doesn't matter hippopotamus, we must defeat all the guards if we would save the fatman!"

"Die fuckers!" said the child while firing at the guards with his gun, and finally, after some time, all four make them KO all the guards and tried to get down in the hole, but meanwhile, to make things worse, there went other guards who hit them with a teaser

"I cannot move, I-I have to save Peter..." Joe said his last words before collapsing to the ground first with convulsions, and after losing consciousness like the others.

Peter, after a great fall into the abyss, only now recovered and found himself in a dark, stinking cave, worse than before

"Ouch, but how did I get here, ah, now I remember, I was running for happiness, or to get out of here..." Too confused, tried to find something that made light but found only putrid water and skeletons

"Ugh, I've never been so smelly from when that skunk attacked me in the city dump"

*flashback*

Peter was carrying a lot of junk, and after having thrown those in a landfill nearby he said

"That's it, I finally got rid of this pack of tampons and now..."

"Hey fat ass, what are you doing at my lair?!" Said a male skunk close to his waste

"Hi, skunk friend, I was just throwing this shit about..." but was interrupted again by the skunk than furious said to him

"Ah, in my lair you have to throw your damn garbage, why don't you eat it huh?!"

"This is a dump, and here you throw the stinking garbage, so I can do this and more here!"

"Stinking, you'll be stinking now!" and he sprinkled it with full power over the poor man than fells to the junk and hurt his leg

"Ssss, stinks, sssss, stinks..."

"Say hi to your dog by me, and goodbye" The skunk did then the middle finger and went away, leaving Peter sore on the ground, but a garbage truck emptied the trash above him

*end flashback*

The boss of the family keep try to find an exit from that place, but his hopes disappeared, close to him, he find someone who didn't want to ever meet, his arch-nemesis, only for an expired ticket was the cause of their enmity, it was the famous giant chicken

They looked at each other menacingly, but Peter, tired and angry, began to beat him with a left and then a right but the chicken stopped him and gave him a well-aimed uppercut that knocked him into the pool, but Peter didn't give up, he stood up and they began to hit on each other always going forward.

First, the two going from an old bridge that breaks down but they don't fall neither, then from a diamond mine that the monkeys were involved in the clash and after that the two meanwhile than fighting were going up the stairs that lead them to an exit

Peter paused for take breath, that fight was much more exhausting than the others while the chicken is even gave him a well deserved rest, but after that they continue to fight and headed entirely into a school and the children ran away scared and used it as if it were a battlefield until it collapsed, but the chicken has collapsed all around him, so Peter stood and remembered that he was out and had to go to Lois, Meg and the others and so ran away, but a yellow hand out of the wreckage of the school asking for revenge

"Wait, maybe it would be better for me to change myself, nah..." said Peter remembering his bad smell but it don't matter to him

Meanwhile, in the church, the priest had fainted from the fear, the guests, always scared, they continued to discuss how to proceed cautiously and the poor Brian unfortunately had been hit by the fake Meg

"Damn you, Gem, you'll pay for those- what you're doing, when they come, you will be finish..." But he was interrupted by the opening of the door and saw the hopes of saving his skin dissolved away, it was the guards than threw the bodies consciousness of Chris, Joe, Meg and Stewie on the ground shocked with the teaser

Brian was desperate and pained and said with his last strength

"They are not-not reached to find Peter, we're fucked..." shortly after he collapsed fainting, even Bonnie with Susie in her arms slumped fainting from horror in front of everyone

"Good, very good, so they learn to escape those cowards like Tim Burton and his father"

Excellent, the aura anti-flashback and scenes works, haha

Mistress Gem, if truly called so, turned on the unfortunate guests petrified and said

"Don't you worry guys; you will reach them soon mwahahahaha!"

"Forget it!" said a man with brown hair, blue jacket, and with a great sense of carelessness of people, but then was hit by a hair the false bride straight to the nether regions

"I mean okay..."

Meanwhile the crowd of guests who had done nothing for now...

"Oh damn, we can't stand with our hands all the time, is time to act!" said Cleveland very angry and annoyed

His wife asked him

"If we'll end up like the Griffin family?!"

"Now I go and I will kill her, I'm sick of seeing my Sasi into her hands!" said the mother of Salvatore than begins to move forward and snap the knuckles, but someone pulled her, her daughter Annachiara

"Please don't do it, you don't be able to stop her alone..."

"Già Floretta, hear our figlia!" said her husband with an English Italian, but meanwhile than the situation worsening, a girl with light brown hair named Gina couldn't resuming her friend Connie, hit by Gem, and said sad

"I hope that someone have to take her to the doctor, I've tried everything..."

Donna Tubbs had an idea on how to act

"Listen, I've got a plan, listen all, if we do..." she whispered to all of the guests a plan by word of mouth

"It's time to say goodbye to this life losers..." but something or someone stop her to hit the others, was Meg and Chris than were both recovered and got up with effort determined not to give up, even with their half-bodies paralyzed

"Shut up, Gem!" said the real Meg with the tone of her father Peter.

 **End of Chapter Ten**


	11. The Love wins After All

Meg and Chris were able to recover first of all for miracle

"Stop revolting monster!"

Gem couldn't believe that those two brats were not dead yet, and so irritated shout

"And so, you aren't dead yet, waste of the universe!"

"Yeah, and we will stop you once and for all!"

"And how to think to do it, calling your daddy, oh, he now will be dead and buried" but her couldn't believe it when at that moment there was just opening the door and hear a familiar voice

"I don't think it!" all turns and scream of happiness, it was him, Peter Griffin

"Dad!"

His children run to him and hugged by the happiness their dad survived but the joy of their stops when Peter saw the motionless body of his wife

He ran instinctively close to her and collapsed on the ground shouting

"WHO DID TO HER THIS?!" It was about to burst with anger and farts

"It was her fault!" his son pointed the witch and him, after reflection, said angry

"YOU, REVOLTING THING, YOU DON'T HAVE ONLY HURT MY SONS, BUT YOU HAVE EVEN HURT MY WONDERFUL LOIS, YOU WILL MAKE A BAD END...!" Although he had puke, Peter ran with all the fury in his body but she didn't miss the opportunity and took Salvatore and used it as a shield, fortunately Peter stopped just in time before he hit him

"If you take another step, he'll be dead before you say Guy!"

Peter suddenly returned to his sons while Stewie and Joe recovered a bit, and finally saw him

Stewie spoke first

"Oh, where am I, where's Brian, BRIAN!" He ran up to him friend breathless

"Peter, you've come at las..." said Joe still under Teaser's effect

"Do not strain' Joe, it's all right" but the false Meg wasn't happy with the mess that was being done

"Good, everything goes bad, because of a stupid father, stupid kids than make dicks, and my other half doesn't want to make them pay to all!" she resumed Salvatore, now becomes a human doll, in his place and began to sing a verse of the song that she had sung before, but short and with changes

"This day has been just perfect, the kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. Everybody is in my control, but this isn't my very goal, because I wanna ruling and killing them all, mwuahaha!"

Meanwhile the others, being not notice it from Mistress Gem than while has no attention to everything, they tried to take the poor body of Lois and the witched Salvatore

First was Flora, who took Salvatore cautiously, then Cleveland and Quagmire who managed to sneak behind her and take the poor mother and take her away to safe

"Giggity" he tried to undress her but the black man blocks him just in time

"No don't do it bad man!"

Stewie tried to wake his dying dog friend

"Brian answer, Brian, BRIAN!" but received no answer from him

The true bride looked that Salvatore was disappeared and was concerned about, but she almost see who had been taken from his mother Flora who says okay

"Dad, what we do?!" asked Chris now a little frightened

"I know what we will do, avenge our mother!" said Meg decided to don't give up, now had courage to face that monster out oddly from her

Stewie shout

"And even my friend Brian!"

"Hey bitch!" Peter asked showing his ass to attract her, ready to do anything to defeat her

Irritated, she said

"Did you call me, jerk of a fat ball?"

"Yes, you know, I have a quiz for you, what makes two divided two?"

"What the fuck of questions you do, I haven't time to waste with you, dead man!" for her it was a meaningless question, but Peter said

"I give you the answer thing" after this he raised his middle finger and ran to Gem

"So you want to fool around, it's okay, let's g..." she searched Salvatore with its tentacle style lock but realizes too late that he was gone

"What the fuck?!" and she gets a good strong punch in the face than stunned her

"Go dad, let taste her the flavor of your fists!" shouted Chris Griffin happy, but Gem recovered and shouted anger as had never done before

"How dare you to, I say, HOW DARE YOU TO PLAY WITH ME?!"

The others, hearing her and seeing than her approaching menacingly, all get scared

"Run!" Most ran away from there, even Quagmire dragging the girl than he had with him, while Gem ran toward the crowd for recover Salvatore, she saw the mother Flora, who was trying to revive his son and started to slapping him

Peter noticed it and tried to reach her

"Where are you going!"

Salvatore's sister urged her mother to leave meanwhile

"Mom come with us, or let him here!"

"Wait, hey Sasi, wake up!" she slapped him in a thousand ways possible, but can't wake him up because Mistress Gem had taken him with her hair before succeeding

"Gotcha!"

"Leave him now bitch!" said her while tried to take her by the hair but it doesn't succeeded

"Hey, all you cowards like rabbits?" shouted so loudly that stun all the guests just about to leave the church

"I've completely had enough of our cries and shit, now I will kill you, but first..." she began to crush the poor helpless Salvatore with her powerful hands

"I take off his head with my hands; I don't care no more about him and his secrets of shit!"

Meg shocked looks the scene, and she knows than she have to do something, her have going out her doppelganger and had to eradicate her from the face of Quahog forever, so, determined to don't give up, shouted

"YOU, LEAVE NOW MY GROOM SALVATORE" She ran to her other half full of anger in the body and courage

"Meg, no!" Peter and Chris in sync told her to stop, but Gem took advantage on this and hit her violently with a punch to her abdomen making her scream and for the impact she jolted up to the point where the poor Brian was

All the guests who were still there were shocked and Peter felt like a blow to the heart seeing her

"Poor girl, she really hoped to make the heroine of the moment, you should know that I am too strong, fool!"

But the Italian guy Salvatore, in the meantime, he had witnessed the scene, and just like for magic, he freed himself from his false bride and said

"How dare you to hit my bride, ugly witch!" he slaps her inadvertently and ran away from her going by his real "sweetey"

"What the hell?!" Shout confused the other Meg

"Sweetey, are you alright?" asked to her in tears seeing her in pain and messed up

"Sal-Salvatore, my love, you've finally come back to normal..." she said with the little voice than have inside, that hit had hurt too much

"Look, Salvatore recovered!"

Peter said to the others who shout of happiness, but almost all

"I'm so sorry, she had done something, something that thought it her was you, but when I heard you scream and saw you being hit, I came back to me. Now you'll see, we'll show them that nobody should touch the poor women beautiful like you!" She blushed suddenly and stood up, sore, but determined to don't give up easily

"So, the bratty groom betrays me, okay, now I massacre you all and will govern this city even alone!" said furious Mistress Gem bored of everything going towards the center of the church splitting all meantime

Meg, however, was about to lose the remaining forces and said to her boyfriend

"If I don't make it, you will know that I love you!"

"You'll see that we can save us, I know how to defeat her, but you have to trust me" he took her hand, looking straight in the eyes

"Y-yes, I believe in you, now I would stay just with you..."

Mistress Gem approached incessantly at the Griffins badly outraged

"Prepare yourself, your death is coming" she said, while her gem lit up and entered the guard who had the guns pointed on all remaining people than retreated with the hands up

"You can't do this, this is highly powered racism!" shouted one of the guests, the stepson of Cleveland, the little Afro-American Rallo Tubbs

Salvatore had an idea on how to get rid of the false Meg, although he didn't know how was out of her love; he had to eliminate the hate with the love, so suddenly and gently removed her glasses, caress her and said sweetely

"You are so beautiful, I love you!"

"Me too" and the two starts to kiss passionally while they heard gunshots but also a scream, it was the anti Meg than was strangely melting like a real witch

"What the fuck is happening to me, NOOO!"

"Oh my goddess" shouted Peter while Gem continued to shouting and screaming painfully

"No, it will not end here, when, when will hate us again... you will see, I will return!"

Meg and Salvatore continues to kissing while the guards doesn't shoot anymore, they are healed to the hypnosis

"Where are we, did we hurt you?" asked one of these

"A little..." said another remaining, was again the man with jacket and trousers, which this time had been shot in the arm so many times

Mistress Gem finally disappear from the face of the planet, but before doing so, she shouted her last words, which were heard in the distance from the place like an echo

"I WILL AVENGE!" .

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **A/S**

 **Hello, you like the chapter?**

 **Okay, but this story isn't finished yet, stay tuned for the next.**


	12. A Final with suffers

Three days passed since that bad moment, and everyone was in the hospital of Dr. Hartman at recovering from the trauma

Brian was recovering from the shock quickly, but instead the woman named Lois didn't give many signs of recovery

The doctor, after having visited her, communicated a bad thing to the family

"It will take time, I think is in a coma, I'm sorry Griffins"

"Thanks doctor..." said Peter sadly while was hugging his children and Salvatore

"And now what we do, I don't want than my mom die!" said his daughter not yet fully recovered from the shock of the wedding

Her boyfriend said to her

"It takes up, she is strong" due to the intrusion of Gem they have postponed the wedding for a unknown date

Stewie, in the arms of Peter, shakes from him and went to his mother telling at her

"Mom, don't leave us, I have to kill you, get well, now!"

"I don't think than this makes her wake up..." it was Brian's voice, awaked just now

"Brian, you woke up thank goodness!" Chris tries to hug him but he shouted barely just in time

"No aaahh, you will make me pain, don't do it!" and Chris flinched sorry

The family man, after careful observation, he said resigned

"I think I should leave her there, there is no hope for her..." and invited them to come out, but Meg didn't agree

"NO, I want to stay with mom!"

Seeing her in that condition, instead of going alone he said

"All right, then will stay too, let us alone please!"

"Okay..." Salvatore said and walked with Chris and Stewie, who he wanted to stay, it was filling up with insults and was shaking, but to calm him the Italian gave him a baby's bottle

"Lois..."

The unlucky girl sat next to the bed of her mother Lois weeping and ready to say something

"Mom, I know that I have made you angry when I disobeyed, it will never happen again"

She took a deep breath and continued

"I would let you know that everything I have maked to you through it was just because I had that thing that make me be mean to you, and maybe I even was a little jealous to you, but now that is all over and I now have a guy like dad, I will no more treat you like that. I'm sorry, now I just wish you were next to me..." she then took her hand gently and said shouting

"Please wake up, do it for me!"

Peter stood close to her and started talking too

"Lois, sorry if I have disputed and abused to your daughter, our daughter sorry"

Meg looked momentarily bad her dad but immediately looks normal

"I'm sorry if I ran away from home and come back too late, it was, that thing, to prevent to save you. I would like to be in your place now, because if you don't resist, I will feel lost and I've be an idiot, worse than me are, I love you my Lois"

Father and daughter stay there for a long time, until Brian was recovered and went away to the hospital, leaving her there, unfortunately it was little hope that she recovering...

They spent another four days, and the second marriage was predestined to do on that day, even without Lois Griffin

"If only my mother could see me..." said the true Meg depressed while she prepared for the wedding

"Don't be desperate, she will heal soon!" reassured her friend Patty, remained untouched by the wedding

I hoping so... and thought about everything she had done to her mother in these recent years, since that time than she said it all in the face what she thought of her and her behavior when there was a storm, and days ago when she had that sex accident at home with Salvatore and after, when she ran away from home

Everything was ready as it was before, but there it wasn't Mistress Gem, now a long distant memory

There with the friends of Meg it was almost the entire Griffin family, the groom's family, and also the three friends of Peter with their families, but the rest of the guests there was no sign, hadn't come this time

"Finally, my Sasi will marry her, yuhuu!" but her husband can't stand than her screaming and shout

"Chiudi la bocca Floretta!"

Suddenly after, starts to sound the wedding march, the bride, accompanied by Peter, was lost on her mind to somewhere else

She sat to the left of her groom, now truly himself, and the music ends, and the same priest who was in the previous wedding, who had agreed to do it again through threatening him, said

"We are still here to celebrate this union so useless and stupid!"

"Hey!" Salvatore shouted indignantly while he gestured to continue

Meg still had in mind her mother that was in bed dying, and couldn't think of her most beautiful day, maybe it wasn't after all her most beautiful day...

"Do you, Salvatore Faminoso take Megan Griffin, always if it is, for love her and honor her until death take you?!"

"Yes, I want it!" He took the hand of Meg but she was still thinking of somewhere else, she couldn't be concentrate

The priest continued

"Would you Megan Griffin, take Salvatore Faminoso for love him and honor him, until death takes you?"

It is right...

She didn't answer and looked at the guests; she saw Peter, Chris, Stewie and Brian, who were waiting for her answer, she looked after at Roberta, the stepdaughter of Cleveland, with her mother, who was makeup herself

"What are you doing mom!" shouted

"I have to be ready when her will launch the bouquet, honey!"

Then she looks at Bonnie with her daughter Susie, and finally looked happy but confused Salvatore of her behavior

"Meg, sweetey, there's something than bothering you?"

She didn't want to continue, but as she started to think about leaving the altar, a voice and a sound of the door opening did change her mind and came back to smile

"Meg!"

"MOM!" shouting her of happiness seeing her alive

Peter meanwhile got up and joined her just to kiss her

"Lois, honey!"

"Peter, I'm happy to see you again!"

"Mom!" Stewie and Chris said while they ran to hug her too

"You know, your mother has a tough skin, hehe"

"Lois, you're alive!" said Brian happy

"And then, how could they let die, a character like her, the producers of this show" said Stewie breaking the fourth wall as always

The woman answered to the dog

"Yes, and now back at the places please"

She turns to her daughter and said

"Now you can continue, my daughter" Lois invited her to continue, and Meg, after finally relieved, decided to speak the words that changed her life forever

"Yes, I want it!" But the priest didn't react well to this

"FINALLY, it will take all this time, black c**k!"

He was about to punch her, but after recovering and calmed down, he said

"If someone or something has to stop this union, talk now or go to hell!"

Neil Goldman, present there too, wanted to up his hand but was knocked out by the mother of the groom, Flora, with a bat, and after an exchange of rings quite challenging...

"Damn, how you put this?" asked the groom failing to put the ring on his "sweetey"

After they have finishing the priest could finally finish all

"Well, now I declared you, husband and wife, from this day you will do sex until you die; now you can kiss fools!"

The two, after having been perplexed by dirty words, shares finally a kiss and the wedding march starts again with all rejoice and clap satisfied, perhaps.

After the beautiful wedding and the launch of the bouquet that was catched by none other than Peter disguised as a tramp, they go to the Clam for the reception

There were Peter, dancing and drinking with Lois a bit 'revved up, Stewie and Brian were playing poker and were losing both, and the three friends of Peter who were shouting on the newly weds

"Long live to the Salveg" Meg was surprised a lot, but Salvatore had a special surprise for her, something unimaginable

"My love, I have a surprise for you, come on!"

And five men, than she knew them very well, come to her and immediately her jumped for joy shouting

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, really you have made them come here?!"

"Yes, I know than your father didn't go to their concert days ago, and then I said to myself, if you were not going to the concert, the concert will go to you, hehe"

After the general preparation of the group, the Italian husband exclaims

"Let's go guys!"

The group Maroon 5 began to play one of their songs called Sugar in front of everyone and Meg went into a state of trans for the emotion

Wow, I've never been so happy in my life, he is special, is truly my soul mate she thought meanwhile than she was dancing with her husband Salvatore

Peter, however, after finished dancing with Lois; he drank another beer sitting next to his dog friend

"Wow Brian, I was afraid that the wedding of Meg was annoying, but I've changed idea, is so fantastic, but..." Brian answered

"But, you're afraid to let her go"

"Yes, because it could ruin the family..."

"Is the right thing Peter, don't force her to stay forever segregated at your home, now is elder and have a husband; I'm sure her will you visit in the future, even when you will have grandchildren" but Peter to hear about grandsons drowned himself with beer

"Gr-grandchildren?!" Peter spits the beer in the face of Stewie who was passing making him angry

"Damn fat shit, be careful!"

"Oh my god, I've even think that I will become grandfather?!" asked the fat man shocked

"Don't think it bad, all the daughters can become mothers, and their fathers become grandfathers"

Meanwhile Quagmire was struggling with so many women and moves his chin as only he knows how to do, but just as he was to make one Stewie wiped like a dog ruining everything

"Don't go, he's always Quagmire even with vomit on him!" Peter, meanwhile, having made a scruple of conscience on what do, said at his friend dog

"Look, I'm not ready to became grandfather, especially if the grandchildren come from my daughter, I think, however, I would say, and if I started to treat them the same way with her and he become a bad grandfather, damn, I can't Brian, I can't"

"Unfortunately you can't do anything about Peter" he stood up and walked away, leaving Peter alone

Just after, the man felt strangely sad, but when he realized that his daughter and her husband than sang happily thought, and if it were up to resist without seeing Meg at home and make the grandfather, and if he was wrong to make her marry...?

Meg and Salvatore, after finish, went from Peter, than having seen him sad

"What's up dad, you don't like the party?" But Peter didn't answer her, so again asked

"Dad, do you feel good?" But Peter shouted angrily unexpectedly

"Shut up Meg!"

 **End of Chapter Twelve**


	13. Ending Guy

**A/S**

 **Two chapters in a day was crazy you thinked?**

 **No, because this is the epilogue of my story**

 **Thanks to all for followed and liked the story, for all of you, this is the final chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

After thought about the reaction that what he had, than irritate a little Salvatore, immediately apologize all

"I'm sorry, I'm a little stressed out, and I don't feel better if I leave you with another, I'm afraid that something will happen to you, and then, I will miss you so much"

Maybe it will be better... she thought of an idea for the situation

"Don't worry dad, I decided, I will continue to live with you" but when her said that, she shocked the two

"WHAT?!" Salvatore and Peter could not believe what they had heard

Peter spoke first

"Excuse me, Salvatore has a beautiful house, and then you shouldn't live with him like a married couple?!"

"Yes sweetey, why you said this, now you make me feel suicidal as a wizard"

*start scene*

A wizard was holding another wizard of a bridge to fight it, but one of them said to the other

"We end as we began, together..." but the wizard with glasses most famous in the world realized that the arch-enemy, the great Lord Youknowwho, was dirty and let him go

"Yuck, made at least a shower before fighting" but the evil wizard, and even without a nose, shoved him and Harry Poultrer died squashed

The bad guy laughs wickedly and you feel proud, but he slide on the stick of his archenemy and fell too.

*end scene*

Meg said firmly

"Well, there was a home, but is rent, and then you said dad than you will miss me, so I made a choice, I will live with you, Salvatore, mom, and my brothers, until we find a good accommodation, if for you that's okay babe"

"It's well... for me was fine, so I can learn more about your family, hehe" said Salvatore happy to the fact

"Now than you are the husband of my daughter, I wanna know a little thing to you" he came up and asked him menacingly into the Italian

"How the hell do you know all these things about us, I wonder it from the beginning..."

"Well, I know and that's it, no matter how, hehe" replied amused and just then Maroon 5 ended play all their songs, but before will go away from the local, their leader Adam Levine approached the couple to congratulate them

"Congratulations Meg and Salvatore"

Meg Griffin refrained from emotion but couldn't and ended to fainting shortly

"Thanks to you, here is a tip for me to excuse to all" the Italian gave him five hundred dollars at the singer who said

"See ya!" Adam Levine left the area with his band and just left, Adam said disgusted

"What kind of dump I sang, blargh!" He called a taxi and the group leaves out from there

After finishing the reception, her and her family was come back to home to live the new life as a newly wife and rest

"Mom, I was afraid of losing you so much, but thank God you're here with me!" and she hugged her mother while walking

The red, however, remembered of the fact of the wedding, asked curious

"But one thing still bothers me, the purple bitch is gone forever or as just disappeared and would come back?!"

"She's gone mom, and I promise than her will never come out, but all you have to promise..." but before ended Peter had tripped her and fell with the face on the ground

Everyone laughed, even his husband, who was helping her to stand up

"Who hell is the idiot than tripped me?!" said loud and Peter came back slowly and finally when she heads ran away while he was being chased by Meg furious but happy

"How dare you do this to me dad, you'll pay!"

"If you take me alive..." But suddenly become fatigued and starts to slowing

"Oh god, the heart, the spleen, the stomach ..." was a little of seconds and Meg jumped on him, and after being rolled, they laughed, even the others were watching laughed, except the baby Stewie who breaks the fourth wall, thinking that that was the final scene

"Is finally over this story of shit, I'd had enough of this whining..." but a familiar music made him red like the rage

"It's not over yet, oh my god; now I'm going to kill that FUCKING creator of the story and gave it a reason to end all this thing!"

He left his post for really tell him to the real creator

"Ouch, what the fuck, stop, aaahhh!"

After returning home, the whole family Griffin began to dance the song of LIPS INC. Funky Town in this way:

For first Peter than was fart a rhythm while Brian and Stewie were nearby they were doing a couple dance, but they feel the stench and fainted, it was Lois with plates and glasses they sounded like the drums, Chris was dancing obscenely but he wasn't alone, was approaching Herbert, the old pervert, and thanks to an unexpected thing the boy was saved

It was Quagmire that in his house was hearing the song, and began to move the chin while in his bed there were two women who were moving on the sleep, was Cleveland than along with his family was doing a picnic outdoors and after hearing the song, they danced, except Rallo, the smallest son, who said angry unorthodox words, was Bonnie than raised his husband Joe without holding the wheelchair and they were dancing, but their little daughter was crying in the room next door in the meantime

There was Connie, who after "recovered" from the blow, she began to flirt with Neil Goldman under incredulous look of all of them, there was the chicken than dancing although he had not freed from the rubble that was on him and finally, there were Meg and Salvatore, with their ordinary clothes, except that Meg was without the hat this time, that danced together, but for ruin everything it was Peter than fastly approached them and with agility farted in their face, before her and then him, ending to be stunned by the gas

After they recovered, have kicked Peter together as a famous movie than he ended up crashing into a thing in the house

At the end of the song of LIPS INC. the whole family sat nearby and Herbert took a camera out of nowhere and took a picture who portrayed Peter and Lois happy with open arms, Meg and Salvatore kissing, Stewie was about to make a funny face, Brian was leaning with his hand on Peter and was looked at the camera, and Chris was frightened because he knew that the old man later came to take him

THE END

For now...

"WHAT?!" Said the voice of Stewie most furious than ever.

 **Now the credits...**

 **Family Guy and his characters are property of Fox Broadcasting Television and Seth MacFarlane ©**

 **Salvatore Faminoso, his family, and Mistress Gem are property of savior94 than is me ©**

 **Italian Story(The Original) was writed by savior94 than is me ©**

 **English Story(than you read it) was writed by savior94 than is me ©**

 **English traduction for this site by savior94 and the help of his sister AnnetheFox(Deviantart Nickname)**

 **This story was inspired and parodied on a double episode of the show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic(A Canterlot Wedding) than belongs to Hasbro ©**

 **Idea of writing and create the characters by savior94's mind and his love of Meg Griffin(yes!), and a big thanks for all of you than read this story**

 **Goodbye for now people, by savior94.**


	14. A Quahog Wedding Extra!

**A/S**

 **Hello people, the story is finised but, I will tell to all many revelations...**

 **First at all, I maked a poll for vote this story, so go there and vote, if you want, second, I say this now, because I am a little shy, but this story and the love of Meg was started 12th April 2015, and third, on this chapter I will show you the erased scenes writed in the past and three bad ending maked recently**

 **Enjoy this final chapter**

 **[Erased Scenes]**

 **Scene 1: After the date of Salvatore and Meg**

"Bye, and good luck as always" greeted Salvatore

"Bye Salvatore" and she gave him a little kiss than make him blushing and open the door, but to attend her was Lois, worried

"You, what are you doing?"

"Um?"

"You was hangout too much with that guy, and you don't know nothing about him, all don't know who is him"

"Well, I know than he is a good guy, and then, I have nineteen, I know to take to myself!"

The worring of Lois was great but then Peter arrived suddenly greeted all, almost all

"Hi Lois, hi... thing" him close the door leaving them amazed, but Lois continued to scolding her

"Ok, but if then you was in danger because him would be a Italian terrorist, I wasn't be here, deal?"

"Deal!" replied to her and she went out of her room indignantly.

 **Scene 2: In the same day as the scene before**

Peter returns, puts his pajamas and sat in his bed, close to Lois, slowly, but he began to snore so loudly that her woke up and caused him to fall out of bed by nervousness

"Aah, what the hell's goin' on?!" said mad the man

"Sorry Peter, but you are bothering me, now go to sleep somewhere else"

"What...?" exclaimed shocked and confused

"Go to sleeping to another part, now!"

"Okay, damn!" and he go away from there, but he went into Meg's room and tried to infiltrate to the her bed without success, he tried to put his ass in the face to move her, but received a pillow in his face

He went then into the room of Chris and sat next to him, but Chris kept farting and Peter had to resign himself to sleep on the sofa.

 **Scene 3: Alternate scene of worried Lois**

In the house instead Lois was wondering where are Peter and Meg

"Oh Brian, we have to call the police, there is no other way" said Lois on the verge of despair

"Lois, Meg is now an adult and she is with Salvatore, and Peter surely will stay well, you'll see everything will work out" said the dog Brian

"I don't think so Brian!" said Stewie angry

"Maybe you're right, but I'm too worried and I haven't news of the two"

The dog, after her words, put his hand to her shoulder and said

"If after a while you don't hear them news, I'll promise than I call the police to find them, understand?"

Lois excited said

"Okay Brian, I'm going to prepare your favorite lunch" and went into the kitchen and when she looking a strange case, she asked furious

"Chris, what the hell have you done here?" Chris had soiled and destroyed part of the kitchen to try to do an experiment, imitate his father Peter

He comes shouting

"Mom! I would say... Lois, I was just looking for beer and..."

"Now you will deserve a punishment my boy!"

But he ran around the room with Lois that pursued him and finally took him and her spanked hard him

"Auu, auch, mo-mom, aahh!".

 **Scene 4: Alternate scene of the prepariations of the wedding with the friends of Peter**

Meanwhile on the preparations for the wedding, Meg had chosen as a location the Drunken' Clam, so Peter was happy, and with her were Joe, Cleveland, Quagmire and also Neil Goldman...

"Why should her marry that guy, WHY?!"

"So Meg, your parents know something of what you're doing?" said the black, Cleveland

"Yes, more or less..."

"Damn, Peter hasn't arrived yet, but how long it takes him" asked Joe, the disabled

"Maybe was still sleeping, I think" her lied

Joe suddenly received a call from someone

"Sorry, I have to answer. Hello?"

"Joe, sorry if I disturb you, but you know where's Peter?"

At the phone it was Lois worried about Peter

"What? I thought rhan he was with you!"

"No, it's gone"

"What?!" Joe shouted and everyone turns, Meg asked first

"What happen?"

"Seems than your mother has said than Peter is gone" How it was possibile, asked her in her mind and for real...

"What, how is possible?!" she was shocked at the response, it was possible that Peter was disappeared

Lois, however, had heard the voice of Meg and said

"Wait, but Meg is with you, let me talk to her now!"

"Okay, Meg, your mother want you"

She picked up the phone but received a bad scolding

"Lady, how dare you to leave the house and don't call me, I was worried about you, I thought the worst, you know?!"

"Yes I know mom, but I had to make it, he made me angry, and now because of me dad is gone..."

"Yeah, now come back home and help me to find your father!"

"Ok, bye mom"

Meg hung up and told to everyone

"I have to go, mom calls me"

"Who knows what could have happened to Peter, however bye, we'll take care here" he said thoughtfully Quagmire

"Damn Damn Damn!" Neil said the point of a nervous breakdown but while Meg went out and walked toward the house something knockout her and dragged to somewhere

"Good, and two, soon will be paying all and this city will be mine, mhuahahaha" had spoken one equal to Meg.

 **Scene 5: Erased Flashback, the Bear prank**

"There's something wrong here, dad disappears, Meg, or the person who comes to our house, and the wedding, crap, it's worse than when that time dad was disguised himself as a bear"

*flashback*

Peter came into the room of Chris with a bear costume, Chris screamed and ran for the stairs meeting Lois than her curious asked

"Hello Chris, what do you run?"

"Be-bear!" said him pointing it but him wasn't a bear, but Peter

"Hi son" and he greeted him normally

"What, before there was..."

Lois go away nervously bu this time when Chris turned around there was still the bear

The blonde boy now was curious but perhaps suspected something

"C'mon dad, I know you're the bear, take off your costume!"

He try to detach the head, but instead doesn't coming off as it was wedged

"Strange, why not come it off... oh no, you are a..."

The bear speaked very strangely and roared and Chris runned screaming for all the house

"I just want your heart!" said the bear when he ran after him

*end flashback*.

 **Scene 6: A beta scene of the others in the church**

Cleveland had an idea on how to solve the situation

"I have a plan, then, if..." and whispered to everyone his plan

"Okay Salvatore, now you can talk, and after we get married" said the false Meg about to have the victory in her hand

"Well, I know than the weakness of Peter Griffin is be..." but two voices interrupted the talk of the witched Italian, Meg and Chris were recovered and got up with effort determined not to give up

"Shut up you!" said Meg

"Stop, revolting monster!" said Chris

 **[Bad endings]**

 **First- Salvatore songs a love song for his "sweetey"**

"I've said than I doesn't like your freaky ex, I'm different from Micheal, Luke or Anthony. And sorry for that loving night, but, iIve feeling that true..."

"Shut up liar!" shout desperate her

"But I really love you, with all my soul, and now I think than I can prove it only with a song" one listen to his words and was shocked

"Oh no, now him will also sing..."

And so Salvatore sang a song than he have called

"The thing that we have always wanted"

"The sorrows always had lived in our lives, and for who we love this is such nice..." but Meg interrupt him so fast shouting to him

"Enough, you doesn't enchant me, so if you really really love me, make something concrete, prove it more than the others!" but he didn't know how to do it, so he said disappointed

"I don't know how, I woulded sing that than I feel for you, nobody than you have meeting in the past has doing this as I know... "said convinced

"You wrong, George do it!"

"Who is George?!"

Now he was very confused...

"I thought I knew all about me, how I heared now you as just a liar than want use me only for suffer me, now go away fucker!"

"But..."

"Go away, go away from me now!"

And so, the poor Italian was forced to leaving Quahog desparate and her sweetey forever...

 **Second- Peter would revenge on his daughter in the unknown cave**

She sadly told him everything, of which she is preparing for the wedding and that she had found herself here and tried to convince her father to spare her, but he didn't believe all the story...

"I don't believe you, is a fucking lie!" and hit her straight in the face

Meg, hurt and pained in and out, shouted with all the strength that remained in her

"HOW EXPLAIN THEN WHY I HAS DOING HERE, AND I DON'T SEE YOU WHEN I WAS WITH SALVATORE...!"

Peter looked her breath with difficulty very confused and in the meantime she has descended even tears from the eyes of desperation and blood for the beatings

"Believe me dad, please, I beg you, I am your real daughter, not the person that did this badly joke, I-I..." and she began to cry incessantly, but to efforts

The father, seeing her, decides to unwrap her, but in a different way

"Dad...?"

Peter was rolling the boulder with his daughter just to cut the ropes that bind her, but him ended up losing control and the boulder rolled down to the cave

After hearing the cry of fear for his daughter while her sinking into the abyss, Peter said shocked a lot

"Oh crap, do this script is more hard to assemble a TV from zero" and he go away from there.

 **Third- Lois was in a tragedic coma**

The unlucky girl sat next to the bed of her mother Lois weeping and ready to say something

"Mom, I know that I have made you angry when I disobeyed, it will never happen again"

She took a deep breath and continued

"I would like to let you know that everything I put you through it was just because I had that made me be mean to you, and maybe I was a little jealous to you, but now that is all over and I now have a guy like dad i will not treat you more so. I'm sorry, now i just wish you were next to me right now..." she then took her hand gently and said shouting

"Please wake up, do it for me!"

Peter stood close to her and started talking too

"Lois, sorry if I have disputed and abused your daughter, our daughter sorry"

Meg looked momentarily bad her dad but immediately returned normal

"I'm sorry if I ran away from home and returned too late it was, that thing, to prevented to save you. I would like to be in your place now, because if you don't make it, I feel lost and I've be an idiot, worse than they are, I love you my Lois"

Suddenly seems than Lois had opened her eyes to hear him, but it wasn't, because strangely was suffered badly and began to screaming

"Oh my god mom!" exclamed Meg shocked and desperate

The doctors arrived faster, but in a hour her was unluckly died and her daughter and her husband cry a lot close to her corpse

The funeral started two days later and the wedding of the two lovebirds was only just a dream.

THE END...


End file.
